Renaissance et FauxSemblant
by U-Chronos
Summary: Ron et Hermione vivent depuis dix ans ensemble, leurs sorties de Poudlard, ils ont trois beaux enfants et pourtant tout ne va pas si bien que ça ...
1. Chapter 1

Voici le premier chapitre d'une fic qui traine dans tous les sens du terme

elle traine depuis plusieurs semaines dans mes archives, dans l'écriture, dans la mise en forme ... bref vous ne risquez pas d'avoir le second chapitre avant quelques temps ...

mais pour vous faire patienter, je vais raconter son histoire ... cette fic est du à un défi qu'on m'a posé, raconter la vie de Ron et Hermione 10 ans après leur victoire sur Voldemort et leur sortie de Poudlard ... j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver des idées mais elles sont venus... donc si vous apprecier cette histoire, vous pourrez en remercier Eileenlep pour m'avoir imposé ce défi ... en attendant qu'un jour, elle poste celui que je lui ai proposé

**

* * *

Renaissance et Faux_-_Semblants**

_Chapitre 1_

_-_Vous vous êtes fait ça comment ? Demanda Ginny en passant sa baguette sur une plaie ouverte.

_-_Bêtement, répondit un grand brun aux yeux verts en lui souriant.

_-_Ça, je m'en serais douter, rétorqua sèchement la rousse. S'il existait des blessures qu'on se ferait intelligemment, ça se saurait ! Alors comment ?

_-_Avec un couteau ?

_-_Dans le dos ? Mais bien sûr !

_-_Je vous jure que si ! Je m'entraînais en duel avec un collègue et il y a été un peu fort et j'ai traversé la pièce pour atterrir dans une armoire rempli d'armes tranchantes et précisément sur une dague. J'ai juste eu la force de transplaner jusqu'à vous pour vos doux doigts de fée me soignent.

Ginny rougit fortement. C'était la première fois depuis… depuis longtemps qu'on la draguait aussi ouvertement et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_-_Votre supérieur sait que vous êtes ici ou ce que vous faites, auror … ?

_-_Cassidy mais appelez_-_moi Alan ! Bien sûr qu'il sait, c'est lui qui m'a ordonné de venir. Ce grand con de Weasley est très à cheval sur l'état de santé de ses partenaires.

Ginny tiqua à la description de son frère Ron mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était entré dans le corps des aurors. Son expérience et son amitié avec Harry lui avaient très rapidement permis de grimper les échelons. Il avait perdu de son esprit bouillant et de son innocence depuis la mission où la brigade avait perdu le tiers de son effectif et parmi eux les plus brillants aurors ou appelés à le devenir. Le monde sorciers ne s'en étais jamais vraiment remis et Ginny encore moi que les autres. Cependant Cassidy dut prendre son expression pour la compréhension.

_-_Ce n'est pas qu'il soit un mauvais bougre mais bon ses évaluations spycholologique…

_-_Psychologique, le corrigea machinalement Ginny en vérifiant si la peau s'était bien reconstitué.

Elle avait entendu Hermione en faire si souvent état lors des repas familiaux au Terrier qu'elle avait pris le tic de reprendre quiconque butant sur le mot.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Rien… C'est bon, vous pouvez partir, vous êtes guéris auror Cassidy mais faites comme attention pendant un jour ou deux.

_-_Vous êtes certaine que je ne devrais pas rester une petite nuit ? Je me sens un peu faible.

_-_Si, vous voulez, répondit Ginny avec un petit sourire. Mais au cas où vous compteriez rester pour moi, je vous informe que ma garde vient de se terminer. Dans le cas contraire, j'informerai le guérisseur Londubat de votre posologie.

Cassidy se releva d'un bond en faisant de grands mouvements de bras.

_-_Ah ! Ça va mieux d'un coup ! S'exclama_-_t_-_il.

Ginny s'apprêtait à sortir en souriant en coin, non sans détailler longuement le corps musculeux et quasiment indemne de cicatrices de l'auror qui remettait lentement sa chemise quand celui_-_ci lui posa une question.

_-_Nous pourrions aller boire un verre, étant donné que nous avons tous les deux finis notre journée.

Il avait dit ça de manière la plus enjôleuse possible ce qui la fit frissonner jusqu'au plus profond de son être. L'envie ne lui manquait pas d'accepter mais pour Harry et leur fils James, surtout pour Harry, elle déclina l'offre

_-_Pourquoi ? L'interrogea l'auror.

_-_Pour commencer, je suis déjà attendu et ensuite, je ne pense pas que mon frère verrait d'un bon œil que nous sortions ensemble.

_-_Que vous ayez déjà quelque chose de prévu ne m'étonne guère, jolie comme vous l'êtes mais je comprends moins ce que viens faire votre frère dans l'histoire.

_-_C'est que vous le connaissez, fit Ginny en jubilant devant l'incompréhension qui s'affichait sur le visage de l'auror. Un grand roux du nom de Weasley, Ron Weasley pour être pour être plus précis.

_-_Vous êtes la sœur de l'auror Weasley, paniqua Cassidy déconfit. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, il est très sympathique, drôle…

_-_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui répéterais pas, lui assura_-_t_-_elle en refermant la porte avant d'éclater de rire.

0o0o0o0

Ron s'occupait de border son fils Argan qui s'était endormi dès qu'il avait fini son biberon. Il enviait son innocence et son sommeil sans cauchemar. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour redevenir comme lui, quitte à perdre femme et enfants. La naissance d'Argan tenait en soi du miracle étant donné que la fois où il l'avait conçu avec Hermione était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour depuis des mois. Il avait un peu trop bu ce soir là et Hermione en avait profité pour avoir le troisième enfant qu'elle lui réclamait depuis des années.

Le soir où il comptait lui dire qu'il la quittait, Hermione l'avait pris de vitesse en lui annonçant sa grossesse et il dut remettre à plus tard son envie ou plutôt son besoin de tout quitter. Il n'allait quand même pas la seule, enceinte et avec deux autres enfants à élever.

_-_Papa ! S'exclama une voix d'enfants. Kareen et James m'empêchent de lire tranquillement.

_-_Va voir ta mère, Charlie. Et parle moins fort, ton petit frère dort.

_-_Mais c'est Maman qui m'a dit de venir te voir ! S'exclama Charlie.

_-_Charlie, c'est un fayot ! Scandèrent une petite brune aux cheveux entremêlées et un petit brun au regard marron. Charlie, c'est un fayot. Il va tout répéter aux parents.

Ron poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Quand Kareen et James était ensembles, ils étaient quasiment intenables. Ils couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant, quiconque se trouvant sur leur route devenait potentiellement leur victime, même s'ils préféraient tout particulièrement s'en prendre à Charlie. Hermione et Ron avaient beau avoir essayé de raisonner plusieurs fois leur fille mais dès qu'elle retrouvait son cousin James, cela recommençait. Charlie, quant à lui, était toujours égal, jamais il ne criait ou ne courait. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup pleuré quand il était bébé, comme s'il compensait ainsi les hurlements de ses parents.

_-_Kareen, James ! Plus un mot ! Si Argan se réveille à cause de vous, je vous promets que je vous lance un sort de mutisme perpétuel.

Les deux enfants échangèrent un clin d'œil en pouffant mais ils retournèrent néanmoins en silence dans la chambre de la petite fille. Ils n'avaient pas encore sept ans mais ils promettaient déjà beaucoup. Leurs professeurs à Poudlard auraient certainement beaucoup de soucis à se faire et ils leurs enverraient encore plus probablement beaucoup de lettres à leurs sujet. Fred et George se demandaient si leurs neveu et nièce n'allaient pas battre leurs records de retenues.

_-_Charlie ?

_-_Oui, Papa ? Demanda le garçonnet de dix ans.

_-_Il faut que tu apprennes à te défendre. Kareen et James font exprès de t'embêter et toi, tu cours vers nous pour te protéger.

_-_Je sais, soupira le petit rouquin ? Mais même quand je suis dans ma chambre, ils mettent tout en désordre.

_-_Je sais mon grand mais tu dois montrer l'exemple.

Le petit roux hocha la tête avant d'aller à son tour dans sa chambre. Ron resta un long moment après que Charlie est refermé sa porte à regarder le couloir sans bouger.

Hermione et lui venaient de passer leurs ASPICs quand ils avaient appris que la brunette était enceinte. Autant dire que sur le moment, ses parents et ceux d'Hermione n'avaient pas été particulièrement ravis de l'apprendre, sa mère avait refusé de leur parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son petit_-_fils.

Les premiers mois à trois avaient été financièrement très juste, Ron suivait ses cours pour devenir auror tandis qu'Hermione faisait un mi_-_temps au département des mystères. Leurs parents respectifs avaient proposé bien des fois de les aider mais leur amour propre leur avait poussé à refuser. Leurs situations s'étaient rapidement améliorer dès que Ron avait commencé sa formation sur le terrain, celle_-_ci étant rémunérée.

Rétrospectivement, ça avait été la meilleure période de sa vie. Il était heureux à cette époque, il était amoureux, la vie lui souriait encore, il n'avait pas ce poids sur les épaules… Après avoir commencé sa descente aux enfers.

_-_Oncle Ron ?

_-_Oui, James ?

_-_Maman va bientôt arriver ?

Ron regarda rapidement sa montre.

_-_Je pense.

A cet instant, un craquement se fit entendre dans la hall d'entrée et James partit en cirant, suivit comme son ombre par Kareen. Ron les suivit placidement après avoir vérifié qu'ils n'avaient pas réveillé Argan et il découvrit sa sœur accroupie embrassant son fils et sa nièce.

_-_Ça va Ginny ?

_-_Assez bien et toi ?

_-_Comme d'hab… Ces deux là m'épuisent plus en une après_-_midi qu'une escouade d'aurors en un mois !

_-_Ça ira beaucoup mieux quand ils seront chacun de leurs coté, comme toujours… Hermione est là ?

Il indiqua du menton une porte où était indiqué « Interdiction d'entrer », qui marquait l'entrer du bureau d'Hermione, et que même Kareen et James avaient appris à respecter. Les seules personnes à avoir le droit d'y entrer étaient Hermione elle_-_même, Ginny et lui_-_même, bien que cela faisait des années qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. La dernière fois devait remonter à trois ans, Hermione y avait passé toute la nuit à travailler sur un dossier et il l'avait trouvé au petit matin endormi dans son fauteuil, la tête sur son bureau, il l'avait recouvert d'un plaid avant de refermer la porte.

_-_Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est enfermée dedans ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander à Charlie, grogna Ron en partant en direction de la cuisine.

0o0o0o0

Hermione tentait de relire pour la dixième fois le discours qu'elle devait prononcer pour la cérémonie commémorant les dix ans de la victoire d'Harry Potter sur Voldemort mais elle était définitivement ailleurs. Ce fut donc avec joie qu'elle accueillit l'intrusion de sa belle sœur.

_-_Tu as l'air crevé, fit Ginny en l'embrassant.

_-_C'est ce fichu discours qui ne veut pas s'écrire, soupira la brunette en se rasseyant.

_-_Hermione Granger en panne d'inspiration ? C'est une première, tenta de plaisanter Ginny.

Hermione sourit faiblement mais le cœur n'y était pas et Ginny le comprit car elle se leva pour s'accroupir à coté d'elle.

_-_C'est à cause de Ron ?

Hermione secoua la tête en reniflant pour refouler ses larmes.

_-_Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? A propos de quoi cette fois ?

_-_Il refuse de venir à la cérémonie. Il prétend qu'on ne va pas fêter une victoire mais un mensonge… Même en mémoire d'Harry, il refuse de venir…. C'est de pire en pire chaque année…

Hermione sentit les larmes venir une nouvelle fois et elle tenta vainement de les refouler mais elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

_-_Tu réalises que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis plus d'un an et qu'il ne m'a pas touché depuis presque trois semaines. Il parle de moins en moins en avec moi… Gin… Je crois qu'il me trompe…

La rousse parut s'offusquer que cette pensé ait pu traverser son esprit et même elle, cela la révulsait d'imaginer Ron avec une autre. Mais l'attitude de son mari était tellement proche de celle qu'il avait eu lors de leur sixième année lorsqu'il était avec Lavande.

_-_C'est toi qui plaisante là ?

_-_Non, murmura Hermione en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

_-_On parle biens toutes les deux de Ron Weasley, mon frère ? Celui qui a manqué de frapper Viktor Krum le jour de votre mariage parce qu'il trouvait que cela faisait trop longtemps que vous dansiez ou qui s'est jeté entre toi et un sortilège d'Endoloris lors de la Dernière Bataille ?

_-_Je pensais plutôt à celui qui m'a snobé pendant tout le mariage de Bill parce que j'ai osé dire que c'était lui le plus beau des Weasley ou qui ne m'a pas parlé pendant trois semaines lorsque j'ai proposé que nous allions loger chez Viktor lorsqu'on était en Bulgarie.

_-_On parle bien du même alors !

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

_-_Ce Ron là est incapable de te tromper, il t'aime trop pour ça.

_-_Je sais, marmonna Hermione en reniflant et en essuyant d'un revers de manche ses larmes. Assez parler de moi et de mes ennuies ! Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

Elle vit Ginny esquisser un sourire en coin, signe généralement qu'elle avait passé une excellente journée.

_-_Pas grand chose, fit la rouquine en examinant ses ongles d'un air détaché. Ah ! Si j'allais oublier !

_-_Quoi ? S'impatienta Hermione. Allez vas_-_y dis_-_moi !

_-_Un homme m'a fait des avances au boulot. Il voulait que j'aille boire un verre avec lui.

Hermione pouffa de rire.

_-_Il est comment ? Son prénom ? Il travaille où ? Tu as accepté au moins ?

Ginny éclata de rire.

_-_Du calme, Hermione, tu me donnes l'impression de ne pas avoir vu d'hommes depuis des mois.

La brunette se sentir pâlir et détourna le regard tandis que la rousse réalisait sa gaffe et se confondait en excuse.

_-_J'avais oublié Mione.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave… murmura faiblement Hermione avant d'essayer de se reprendre. Alors comment est ton soupirant ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

_-_C'est un grand brun aux yeux verts du nom d'Alan Cassidy, il est venu se faire soigner car il s'était fait une vilaine coupure en s'entraînant et il n'a pas arrêté de me faire de rendre dedans, s'empressa Ginny de répondre.

_-_Il est mignon, cet Alan Cassidy ?

_-_Très ! Il ressemble un peu à Harry.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Harry était devenu un sujet délicat depuis quelques années et Hermione était troublée que ce fut Ginny qui l'évoque en premier et dans un sens cela la soulageait.

_-_Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait invité à boire un verre, tu as accepté ? Changea_-_t_-_elle de sujet.

_-_Si c'était le cas, tu crois que je serais là à te parler ? Fit Ginny en se relevant pour s'appuyer contre le bureau

_-_Tu aurais du accepter !

_-_Je ne pouvais pas avec James, il fallait que je vienne le chercher et puis il y a Harry…

Hermione sentit dans la phrase que sa belle_-_sœur laissait en suspend que celle_-_ci attendait qu'elle ajoute quelque chose.

_-_Nous aurions été ravis de garder James, surtout Kareen… plaisanta_-_t_-_elle. Et puis Harry te dirait qu'il est grand temps que tu refasses ta vie, ça fait sept ans qu'il est mort. Tu en encore jeune, tu n'as que vingt six ans, tu as encore plein de chose à vivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxieme chapitre après beaucoup de retard ... je suis le seul responsable ... encore merci à Eileenlep pour m'avoir donné l'idée de départ et à Vinvin pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre

**

* * *

Chapitre 2**

Ron se déshabillait lentement en contemplant d'un air absent la porte de la salle de bain où Hermione se brossait énergiquement les cheveux. Ginny venait de partir après avoir dîner avec eux, Kareen et James en avaient été ravis alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Charlie. Il adorait sa tante et passait des heures à l'écouter parler de son travail mais c'était la présence de James qu'il redoutait. Cela signifiait généralement que son cousin, avec la complicité de sa sœur, allait lui rendre la vie impossible.

Ron était certain que son fils aîné attendait avec impatience et fébrilité de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, ce qui aurait pour lui le sens que pendant trois ans et huit mois par ans, il n'aurait pas à les supporter. Encore qu'il n'était pas convaincu que son fils n'est réalisé que pendant quatre ans, cela serait douze mois par ans qu'il aurait sa sœur et son cousin sur le dos, bien que Ron ne fut pas absolument sûr que Charlie aille à Gryffondor, il avait une tempérament plus digne d'un Poufsouffle ou d'un Serdaigle alors que Kareen et James étaient de pur Gryffondors jusqu'au bout des ongles. Si on devait faire une photo de deux Gryffondors typiques, James et Kareen auraient été désignés d'offices pour en être les modèles, reléguant le trio qu'il avait formé avec Harry et Hermione ainsi que les Maraudeurs ou même ses frères George et Fred pour de vulgaires imitateurs.

_-_Ginny a rencontré quelqu'un, fit soudain Hermione en entrant dans la chambre.

_-_Bien, marmonna_-_t_-_il en achevant de boutonner sa chemise de pyjama.

Il entendit dans son dos Hermione soupirer en s'allongeant dans leur lit.

_-_Je t'annonce que ta sœur a rencontré quelqu'un et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

_-_Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je me mettes à hurler en disant qu'il était hors de question qu'un homme la touche ? Elle est grande désormais, non ? Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

_-_Tu as changé Ron, constata Hermione avec tristesse.

_-_Tout le monde change en vieillissant, murmura Ron en s'allongeant avant de lui tourner le dos.

_-_Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire… Tu es différent depuis qu'Harry est mort …

Ron savait où Hermione voulait en venir, aussi préféra_-_t_-_il couper court à toute discussion. Il se releva et tendit la main pour attraper sa robe de chambre.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_-_Je vais dormir sur le canapé puisque de tout manière, c'est là que je vais finir la nuit…

Il traversa la chambre sans un regard pour son épouse et lorsqu'il referma la porte, il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix humide :

_-_Je veux juste que tu me parles, Ron …

_-_Et moi, je n'en ai pas le droit, répondit_-_il d'une voix encore plus faible.

Sur le chemin du salon, il vérifia au passage que la couche d'Argan n'avait pas besoin d'être changée, que Kareen ne s'était pas relevée pour aller jouer ou que Charlie ne lisait pas en cachette… Cependant ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Harry. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant à changer quand on voyait son meilleur ami mourir sous ses yeux sans pouvoir esquisser un geste pour l'aider ? Et c'est ça qui le tourmentait, ne pas avoir aider Harry. Il était le seul à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé, bien qu'il y ait eu une dizaine de témoins. Aussi s'en tenait_-_il à la version officiel : Harry Potter avait été tué par le Mangemort Drago Malfoy qu'il venait apparemment de désarmé, l'auror Potter lui avait tourné le dos un instant pour laisser à d'autres le soin de l'arrêter et le Mangemort Drago Malfoy avait subrepticement sortie une baguette avant de lâchement le foudroyer et de transplaner.

Le grand public avait pleuré son héros pendant des semaines mais Ron savait que le Ministère avait passé sous silence certaines négligences d'Harry et puis il se doutait que d'une certaine manière, cela les arrangeait. Un héros mort était plus facilement gérable qu'un héros vivant.

Malgré ses sombres pensées, il sombra dans le sommeil dès qu'il s'allongea sur le canapé. Pourtant son sommeil fut perpétuellement coupé par des cauchemars récurrents où il voyait Harry sortir de sa tombe dans un état de décomposition avancé et pointant un doigt décharné vers lui en hurlant qu'il était son ami et qu'il aurait du le sauver. Dans d'autres, il voyait toute sa famille, même Charlie et Percy pourtant tués par Voldemort, lui tourner le dos en murmurant qu'il était un traître et un menteur. Les personnes et les mots changeaient mais le sens restait le même.

Ce fut Charlie qui vint le sortir de son sommeil en le secouant.

_-_Maman dit que si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard au travail, murmura tristement le garçonnet.

_-_Merci fiston, bailla Ron en s'étirant.

Le petit rouquin fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de se retourner vers son père.

_-_Tu t'es encore disputé avec Maman ? Demanda_-_t_-_il, visiblement habitué à trouver son père dormir sur le canapé après une dispute entre ses parents.

_-_Pas du tout, murmura Ron en évitant de croiser le regard de son fils.

_-_Arrête de me mentir Papa ! J'ai presque l'age d'aller à Poudlard, je suis assez grand pour savoir !

Ron examina son fils, il avait beau avoir sa carrure au même age, il avait le caractère d'Hermione sans son coté miss je sais tout.

_-_On ne s'est pas disputé, fit Ron puis voyant que son fils ouvrait la bouche, il s'empressa d'ajouter : J'avais du mal à dormir alors je me suis promener dans la maison avant de m'endormir ici mais je te promets que je ne me suis pas disputé avec ta mère.

Le garçonnet parut lui lancer le regard qu'Hermione lui lançait plus jeune, celui qui disait « Je ne te crois pas et je sais que tu le sais » puis il ressortit sans un mot. Ron soupira avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, Hermione devant faire prendre leur petit déjeuner à Charlie et Kareen tout en donnant son biberon à Argan avant les emmener tous les trois rejoindre James au Terrier, chez ses parents.

Après s'être laver et habiller, il alla embrasser ses trois enfants sur le départ devant la cheminée avant de transplaner à son tour vers le Ministère. Il n'avait pas échanger un mot avec Hermione, pas même un regard, pourtant il savait qu'elle n'attendait que cela de sa part. Cependant il ne pouvait pas le faire même s'ils ne s'étaient pas engueuler la veille, c'était pour lui tout comme si ça avait été le cas. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de partir mais il ne pouvait en expliquer les raisons à la femme qu'il aimait.

_-_Toi, tu as encore dormi sur le canapé, s'exclama joyeusement Kingsley Shaklebolt lorsqu'il le vit arriver dans le quartier des aurors.

_-_Ouais, marmonna Ron en se servant une tasse de café noir en guise de bonjour. Des nouvelles de Malfoy ?

_-_Il a été vu hier soir dans le Nord de Londres.

Ron avala sa tasse en grimaçant avant de s'en servir une seconde.

_-_C'est Tonks qui a fait ce café ?

_-_Ouaip ! S'esclaffa Kingsley. Je me demandais au bout de combien de tasse, tu allais t'en rendre compte.

La seconde tasse fut bu presque aussi vite que la première, toutefois après ce traitement, Ron se sentait plus réveiller qu'il ne l'était à son arrivé, tellement le café de Tonks était imbuvable.

_-_Dans le coin de Sainte Mangouste alors ?

_-_Il y a de grandes chances…

_-_Je crois que je vais aller y faire un tour avec Cassidy… il est où celui là d'ailleurs ?

_-_Il m'a prévenu par hibou qu'il repassait justement à Sainte Mangouste à cause de sa blessure… dit Kingsley en faisant un clin d'œil.

_-_Il y va pour une fille quoi, marmonna Ron avec un sourire aigre alors que son supérieur éclatait de rire. Bon, je vais le rejoindre pour poser quelques questions au personnel.

**0o0o0o0**

Quand Ginny pénétra dans la salle de consultation, elle reconnut tout de suite la personne qui y patientait.

_-_Déjà de retour, auror Cassidy ? Dit_-_elle avec un grand sourire. Où vous êtes_-_vous blessés cette fois ?

_-_C'est ma coupure d'hier qui me lance et je me suis dit que vous, mieux que quiconque, seriez à même de l'examiner correctement.

_-_Retirez votre chemise.

_-_Déjà ? Mais nous nous connaissons à peine, dit l'auror sur un ton égrillard mais en s'exécutant.

Tout en examinant la coupure, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_Vous ne m'avez pas encore dit votre prénom, guérisseuse Weasley.

_-_Potter, répondit automatiquement Ginny avant de se mordre la langue.

_-_C'est original comme prénom … Potter… se moqua allégrement l'auror.

_-_Je voulais dire que je me prénommais Ginny Potter.

_-_Pas comme Harry Potter ?

_-_C'était mon mari.

_-_Toutes mes condoléances… Je ne l'ai jamais connu mais j'ai très souvent entendu dire au bureau qu'il était très bien.

Ginny le remercia mais elle n'avait pas le sentiment que son interlocuteur pense réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il remettait sa chemise quand son frère Ron entra.

_-_A te voilà, Cassidy ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche dans cet enfer.

_-_Je te manquais tant que ça, Weasley ? C'est trop d'honneur pour moi, se moqua celui_-_ci.

_-_Très drôle ! Ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je suis là ! Malfoy aurait été vu dans les parages, il faut interroger tout le personnel.

_-_Salut, Ron ! Dit soudain Ginny en se plantant devant lui.

_-_Ah ! …Tient, salut Ginny… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_-_Je bosse ici ! Si tu ne te rappelles pas ça, je crois qu'il est temps que tu rends visite au cinquième étage…

_-_… Excuse_-_moi, j'ai les idées ailleurs…

Brusquement elle vit son regard aller d'elle à son collègue, qui avait un sourire goguenard, avant de revenir sur elle. Ginny était certaine qu'il venait de réaliser quelque chose, elle voyait presque les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime.

_-_Cassidy, va faire ton enquête, il faut que je parle à ma sœur.

_-_Bien patron ! Se moqua Cassidy en adressant un dernier clin d'œil coquin à Ginny avant de refermer la porte.

_-_Méfie toi de ce mec, Gin. C'est un coureur de jupon.

_-_Je ne vais pas sauter dans son lit, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses, rétorqua_-_t_-_elle sèchement.

_-_Je te dis simplement de te méfier, répliqua Ron en haussant le ton.

Ils se défièrent quelques secondes du regard en silence sans qu'aucun d'eux ne cèdent.

_-_Malfoy a réellement été vu par ici ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

_-_Il paraît… fit Ron en détournant enfin le regard qui commençait à la gêner singulièrement.

_-_Promet_-_moi que tu vas l'attraper, fit la rousse en serrant son frère contre elle.

_-_Je vais tout faire pour, sœurette, murmura_-_t_-_il en répondant à son étreinte.

Aucun des deux Weasley ne sut vraiment combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, ce fut des coups secs à la porte qui vint troubler leur silence.

_-_Hé ! Weasley, tu te grouilles !

Ron se détourna d'elle non sans l'avoir embrassé sur le front avant.

_-_Méfie_-_toi de Cassidy …

Il s'apprêtait à ressortir quand elle le retient.

_-_Que ce passe_-_t_-_il avec Hermione ?

_-_Rien, répondit_-_il après une brève hésitation.

Ginny douta une seconde du bien fonder de poser la phrase qui lui brûlait les lèvres avant de finalement se décider.

_-_Hermione pense que tu la trompe…

Au lieu de répondre immédiatement comme il le faisait généralement, elle vit son frère aîné passer par toute une palette d'émotions, on lisait depuis toujours sur son visage comme à livre ouvert mais jamais avec l'intensité qu'il y eut ce jour là…. Peur, douleur, incompréhension, déception … tout passa.

_-_Dis_-_lui que je ne la … que je n'ai pas de maîtresse…

_-_C'est plutôt à toi de le faire !

Ron ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et de sortir sans une autre parole.

_-_Weasley a enfin fini ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous mettre à bosser sérieusement, entendit_-_elle Cassidy railler son frère.

Ginny ne comprenait décidément pas mas son frère. Il paraissait se désintéresser de tout sauf de Malfoy.

**0o0o0o0**

_-_On pourrait aller dîner au restaurant tous les deux ?

Cela faisait au moins cinq fois qu'elle se répétait cette phrase. Ron était venu la voir pendant le déjeuner au département des Mystères pour lui poser la question. Elle avait précipitamment répondu favorablement de peur qu'il ne se rétracte, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il le faisait parce qu'il avait trouvé qu'elle avait été trop longue à lui donner sa réponse. Ron avait paru contrarié mais il avait signalé qu'il enverrais un hibou à ses parents pour qu'ils gardent les enfants et il avait tenu parole.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils allaient au restaurant juste tous les deux. La dernière fois devait remonter à … Argan n'était pas encore né donc au moins deux ans, si ce n'était pas trois. Non ! Elle s'en souvenait maintenant ! C'était le jour où elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était justement enceinte d'Argan. Hermione n'avait pas pu effacer de sa mémoire l'expression qu'il avait affiché lorsqu'elle le lui avait appris. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas leurs enfants mais elle avait l'impression que c'était la dernière chose qui le retenait auprès d'elle. Elle avait alors eu le sentiment qu'elle cassait ses plans, elle, qui avait pensé que ce bébé régénérait leur couple, avait vu ses espoirs déçus. Ron n'avait jamais paru plus lointain qu'après ça.

_-_Que me vaut cette invitation ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

_-_Un mari a besoin d'une raison pour inviter son épouse à dîner au restaurant ? … Surtout après une dispute… dit_-_il avec un faible sourire.

_-_Non, bien sur que non ! Se défendit_-_elle vivement.

Cependant le reste du repas se déroula silencieusement jusqu'à ce que Ron se mette à parler juste avant l'arrivée des desserts.

_-_Je n'ai pas de maîtresse, tu sais ?

_-_Quoi ? S'exclama Hermione, étonnée par une telle déclaration.

_-_Je n'ai pas de maîtresse, répéta_-_t_-_il en évitant de croiser son regard.

_-_Pourquoi est ce que tu me dis ça comme ça ? C'est pour cette raison que tu m'as invité ? Pour me dire que tu n'avais pas de maîtresse ? Dit_-_elle en essayant de garder son calme malgré la colère qui montait en elle.

_-_Oui, murmura_-_t_-_il de manière honteuse, toujours sans la regarder. J'ai croisé Gin, ce matin…

_-_Ah ! fit_-_elle en s'affaissant à moitié, comprenant enfin ce qui avait poussé Ron à lui parler.

A nouveau, un silence s'installa entre deux que seul le bruit de la mastication de Ron troublait. Qu'il soit heureux, triste, angoissé, ou désemparé, Ron mangeait, constata tristement Hermione. Ils avaient perdu leur complicité des débuts et cela la désespérait… Elle aimait son mari mais elle regrettait qu'il ne se confie plus à elle. Il avait tellement changé depuis la mort d'Harry. Tout le monde avait été choqué en l'apprenant mais Ron plus que quiconque… plus encore que Ginny alors enceinte de James. Elle avait bien failli ne pas s'en remettre. Elle l'avait cependant fait pour leur enfant à naître. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ron, il n'avait jamais remonté la pente.

_-_Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me parles plus ?

Ron releva la les yeux de son assiette et pendant une seconde, une misérable seconde où il la dévisagea, elle crut retrouver son Ron et non pas ce qu'il était devenu … puis il détourna les yeux.

_-_Je ne sais pas.

_-_Je pense au contraire que tu le sais parfaitement et nous ne bougerons pas de ce restaurant tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit.

Une seconde fois, Ron la regarda dans les yeux, non pas une seconde cette fois_-_ci mais un temps qu'elle trouva à la fois horriblement long et ridiculement cours. Elle voyait des larmes aux coins de ses yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait tel un poisson privé d'eau. Ron secoua la tête comme pour chasser certaines idées.

_-_Je pense que nous devrions nous séparer, l'entendit_-_elle murmurer dans un souffle rauque.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre après quelques retards encore du à ma personne... je regrette de ne pas répondre aux reviews que l'on m'envoie mais je n'ai guere le temps en ce moment, toutefois je les lis tous

bonne lecture  
****

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait une semaine que son frère avait quitté Hermione. Ginny avait été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par sa belle_-_sœur en pleure lui annonçant que Ron la quittait. Elle avait réussi à la calmer en lui faisant boire une potion d'apaisement et elle lui avait fait raconté leur soirée.

Quand Hermione s'était finalement endormie aux premières lueurs du jours, elle avait fait parvenir un hibou à ses parents qui gardaient les petits, les informant qu'ils allaient devoir probablement les garder quelques jours et qu'elle viendrait leur donner de plus amples explications puis elle avait transplané au domicile de son frère mais celui_-_ci était déjà parti. Il avait vidé sa penderie et prit ses affaires de toilettes, seul un mot sur le site qu'il partageait avec Hermione signalait son passage. Bien qu'elle ne lui fût pas adressée, Ginny lut la lettre.

_« Hermione, _

_J'aurai du attendre ton retour avant de partir mais je sais que si je le faisais, je ne pourrais partir. Je comprendrais qu'à cause de cela, tu ne veuilles pas que je revois les enfants mais dis leur bien, je t'en supplie, que ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que je pars, que je les aimes énormément mais qu'il fallait que je m'éloigne d'eux… de toi… _

_Je sais que tu m'aimes, Hermione mais je ne mérite pas cet amour, je ne te mérite pas. Je n'ai jamais été un excellent ami que ce soit avec Harry ou avec toi (et ne parlons du petit ami exécrable ou du mari pitoyable) et je n'ai jamais compris comment tu avais pu tomber amoureuse de moi et encore moins les raisons qui t'ont poussé le rester. J'aurai été toi, ça ferait des années que je me serais foutus à la porte. _

_Je t'aime Hermione, ne doutes pas de ça mais ma conscience me pousse à te quitter, je ne suis plus digne de toi, si je l'ai jamais été, après ce que j'ai fait ou plutôt après ce que je n'ai pas fais. Je ne peux t'en dire plus sans que tu me haïsses… que le monde me haïsse… _

_Je vais m'arranger pour le divorce, tu peux tout garder, je te laisse la garde exclusive des enfants. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : pouvoir les voir de temps en temps même si j'accepterais parfaitement que tu refuses. Si tu veux me parler à leurs sujets ou qu'il y a un soucis à leur propos, envoie un hibou au quartier général des aurors, ils devraient savoir où me trouver… _

_Encore une fois, pardonne-moi Hermione de t'avoir annoncé ça de cette manière et d'être parti aussi lâchement. Dis bien aux enfants que je les aime… _

Ron » 

Ginny dut relire trois fois la lettre pour bien en assimiler tout le contenu et lorsque ce fut fait, elle dut s'assoire sur le lit. Ron avait réellement quitter son épouse, la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé, celle dont tout le monde savait qu'il amoureux bien avant qu'il ne le réalise lui même, la mère de ses enfants et accessoirement sa meilleure amie. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que son frère quitterait Hermione, elle l'avait vu tenir tête à leur mère lorsque celle_-_ci avait appris qu'Hermione était enceinte de lui et qu'ils allaient se marier. Ron avait plié armes et bagages dans les cinq minutes qui avaient suivi la fin de la dispute et il était parti s'installé avec Hermione dans un minuscule appartement. Sa mère et lui ne s'étaient plus reparlés jusqu'à la naissance de Charlie, six mois plus tard. Cela avait été six mois terribles, Ron était revenu avec Hermione au Terrier pour des repas familiaux mais il faisait comme si sa mère n'existait pas et réciproquement, bien qu'elle, son père et Harry ainsi qu'Hermione aient tout tenté pour les réconcilier.

C'était seulement lorsque leur mère était venue rendre visite à son petit_-_fils qu'ils avaient craqué tous les deux. Molly Weasley observait son petit_-_fils d'un air qu'elle espérait faire passer pour impassible mais tout le monde voyait des larmes s'accumuler aux coins des yeux. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé le nom de l'enfant avec des tremolos dans la voix et que Ron lui avait appris qu'Hermione et lui avaient choisi de lui donner celui de Charlie, décédé un an plutôt en Roumanie, la charge émotionnelle avait été trop forte pour tous les deux et ils avaient éclaté en sanglot en se demandant pardon mutuellement.

Lorsque Hermione avait lu la lettre de son mari, elle s'était de nouveau mise à pleurer avant de cesser bien rapidement et de remplacer les larmes par une rage sourde. Ginny l'avait déjà vu une fois dans cet état et c'était quand Ron avait fréquenté Lavande lors de leur sixième année, la revoir ainsi ne la rassurait pas trop.

_-_Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée d'aller le voir ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle à Hermione alors que celle_-_ci s'apprêtait à prendre la poudre de cheminette.

_-_C'est le seul endroit où je suis certaine qu'il soit. Il n'est pas allé se réfugier chez vos parents ou chez l'un de vos frères, il n'est pas non plus sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré au Lard. Ron n'a jamais été un bourreau de travail mais il ne louperait pas l'occasion de capturer Malfoy alors que tous les indices laissent suggérer qu'il est revenu. Je veux savoir pourquoi il me quitte et dans le même temps, je redoute sa réponse.

_-_Tu désires que je t'accompagne ? Se proposa Ginny.

_-_Oui, murmura sa belle_-_sœur avec espoir.

**0o0o0o0 **

A peine, Ginny et Hermione avaient_-_elles ouvert la porte qu'un brun se plante en dévisageant la jolie rousse avec un œil appréciateur.

_-_Vous faites aussi les visites sur le lieu de travail ? Demanda l'homme à Ginny.

Il lui parla avec une voix qui semblait familière à l'oreille d'Hermione sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

_-_Pas du tout, répondit sa belle_-_sœur en riant à moitié. Je suis venue pour des raisons personnelles.

_-_Ah ! Vous regrettez de ne pas avoir accepter ma proposition de l'autre soir et vous vous êtes dit que si vous veniez avec une de vos amies toute aussi jolie que vous, je renouvellerais mon invitation… Et bien c'est le cas !

L'attitude si outrageusement sûre de lui de l'auror les fit éclater de rire toutes les deux, bien que le rire d'Hermione sonne assez faux à ses oreilles.

_-_Non plus, nous sommes venues voir Ron, mon amie est son épouse.

_-_Ho ! Fit l'auror avec un sourire taquin. Bonjour Mme Weasley, je suis impardonnable ! J'aurai du vous reconnaître d'après les nombreuses photos que Weasl… que votre mari a sur son bureau mais elles sont quand même bien loin de rendre hommage à votre véritable beauté.

Hermione rougit tandis qu'à ses cotés, Ginny se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_-_Vous exagérez auror… auror comment d'ailleurs ?

_-_Cassidy mais appelez_-_moi Alan, je suis le partenaire de votre mari.

_-_Etrange qu'il ne m'est jamais parlé de vous mais je suis tout de même ravie vous rencontrez… pourriez_-_vous me dire où se trouve mon mari ?

_-_Il est dans le bureau du Shaklebolt avec tous les pontes du Ministère.

Hermione fit une grimace, elle détestait lorsqu'on rabaisse ceux qui avaient l'autorité.

_-_J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un peu de vent dans la potion entre vous deux. Rien de grave, j'espère ?

Elle trouvait le sourire qu'il arborait particulièrement malsain et sa question déplacée, pourtant Ginny paraissait sous le charme, il est vrai qu'Alan Cassidy était séduisant, presque félin dans sa démarche, toutes les femmes du service le regardaient avec convoitise. Cependant quelque chose dans son attitude la dérangeait, elle avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait être.

_-_Ginny ! Hermione ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Il y a un soucis avec les enfants ? Entendit_-_elle s'exclamer dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et ce qu'elle vit l'effraya quelque peu. Ron avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux qu'une fine barbe rousse rendait encore plus impressionnante, lui donnant l'impression qu'il avait maigrie avant qu'elle ne réalise que c'était le cas. Les joues de son mari s'étaient creusées et il portait les mêmes vêtements, désormais fripés au_-_delà du concevable, que la semaine dernière et ceux ci paraissaient faire une taille de trop. Elle retint avec difficulté un hoquet de surprise. Qu'était devenu le jeune homme soucieux de son apparence qu'elle avait épousé ? Même lorsqu'il cumulait ses études d'aurors et son travail à la boutique des jumeaux qu'il avait pris pour améliorer leur ordinaire et qu'il ne dormait que quatre heures par nuit, il paraissait plus en forme.

_-_Il y a un problème avec les enfants ? Répéta Ron en la prenant par les épaules. Réponds_-_moi, Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, les enfants vont bien, si ce n'est que tu leurs manque…

Ron jeta un regard noir à son partenaire qui semblait les écouter avec avidité et délectation.

_-_Tu devrais aller offrir un café à ma sœur, Cassidy, grogna_-_t_-_il.

_-_Bien, Weasley ! Vos désirs sont des ordres, fit d'un ton moqueur l'auror en tendant le bras à Ginny. Surtout quand il concerne une si charmante demoiselle.

_-_Ils me manquent aussi, murmura Ron en fixant son collègue qui faisait la cour à sa sœur.

_-_Tu devrais venir les voir à la maison, ils seraient très heureux de te voir … et puis tu pourrais y prendre une douche…

Ron la toisa d'un regard agacé.

_-_Où est ce que tu dors ? Sous ton bureau pour être dans un tel état ? Demanda_-_t_-_elle sans se soucier de sa réponse et en commençant à défriper ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hermione ? L'interrogea_-_t_-_il en changeant de sujet.

Hermione soupira tristement.

_-_Pourquoi veux_-_tu nous quitter ?

_-_Parce que … Parce que je … bégaya_-_t_-_il.

_-_C'est à cause d'Harry ?

Ron détourna le regard.

_-_Tu n'aurais jamais pu le sauver, tu étais bien trop blessé pour tenter quoique ce soit, murmura_-_t_-_elle en l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Tu entends ! Tu ne pouvais rien faire ! Malfoy l'a attaqué lâchement par derrière alors qu'il prétendait s'être rendu.

_-_Si ! J'aurai pu faire quelque chose, j'aurai du faire quelque chose, fit Ron si bas qu'elle ne fut pas certaine de l'avoir bien entendu.

_-_Quoi ? S'exclama_-_t_-_elle.

Il s'empourpra et la repoussa sèchement.

_-_Cassidy, arrête donc de faire le joli cœur et prépare_-_toi, lança_-_t_-_il à son co_-_équipier avant de murmurer à Hermione. Je t'aime mais je ne reviendrais pas. Je suis responsable de bien trop de malheurs pour avoir droit au bonheur.

_-_Bon ! Weasley, tu te grouilles ! Cria Cassidy près de la porte avant de se retourner vers Ginny.

_-_J'arrive ! Rétorqua Ron. Je t'enverrai les papiers du divorce dans la semaine, ajouta_-_t_-_il à l'adresse d'Hermione. Embrasse les enfants pour moi, j'essaierai de passer dans la semaine mais je ne promets rien.

Elle le vit rejoindre son partenaire sans qu'il se retourne pour lui adresser un quelconque au revoir et lorsque Ginny, les joues encore rosies par sa conversation avec Cassidy, l'eut rejoint, elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras. Apparemment son mariage était fini.

**0o0o0o0 **

_-_Ces planques ne servent strictement à rien, ironisa Cassidy. Pour le moment, on n'a pas encore vu Drago Malfoy revenir sur les lieux de l'une de ses apparitions.

_-_Drago n'est qu'un sombre arrogant, il fera tôt ou tard l'erreur qui le perdra, grogna Ron. Il aime trop être sur le devant de la scène pour ester cacher longtemps.

_-_Je te signale, ô grand expert auto_-_proclamé de Malfoy, qu'il a disparu pendant six ans durant lesquels il ne s'est jamais montré, se moqua Cassidy. Enfin si ceux chargés de l'arrêter n'avaient pas saloper le boulot à l'époque, on ne serait pas obliger de le refaire aujourd'hui.

C'en était trop pour lui, ça faisait six mois qu'il supportait ce petit trou du cul sorti d'on ne savait où et que se croyait permit de critiquer tout et tout le monde, Ron se leva en envoyant valser sa chaise. Il s'apprêtait à lancer deux ou trois répliques bien senties qui lui pesaient depuis trop longtemps, comme si sa séparation d'avec Hermione ne lui était déjà pas si dur à supporter, mais Kingsley l'en empêcha.

_-_Du calme, Ron ! Je te signale que Cassidy a raison sur au moins un point…

Le sus_-_nommé lui adressa un sourire torve.

_-_… Qu'est ce qu'a foutu Malfoy pendant six ans ?

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le chef des aurors et ils virent Tonks entrée, perplexe.

_-_Un problème, Tonks ? Demanda Kingsley.

_-_Ron, tu pourrais venir un instant, tu as de la visite….

_-_C'est vraiment urgent ? Parce que je suis en réunion là…

La jeune femme se tordait nerveusement les mains.

_-_Ron, ce sont tes enfants …

_-_Quoi ? s'écria_-_t_-_il.

_-_Ils t'attendent à ton bureau.

Ron sortit en trombe de la pièce pour se précipiter à son bureau. Argan était dans les bras d'une de ses collègues qui lui donnait son biberon sous les regards attendris de la plupart des femmes du service, Kareen faisait comme à son habitude la folle en faisant pivoter sur elle_-_même la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise à une cadence soutenue et Charlie faisait les cent pas. Ce fut sa fille qui remarque en première sa présence.

_-_Papa ! Hurla_-_t_-_elle en sautant de sa chaise et en se jetant dans ses bras, bien vite suivie par son frère aîné. Argan tourna la tête de son coté et repoussa son biberon avec humeur.

_-_Merci, Jane, fit Ron en prenant son petit dernier qui se mit à roucouler. Je vais m'en occuper… alors bonhomme, je te manquais ?

Argan lui fit un grand sourire en tendant ses petits bras potelés vers son visage.

_-_Toi aussi, tu me manquais... vous me manquiez tous les trois, ajouta_-_t_-_il pour Kareen qui s'accrochait désespérément à sa jambe et de Charlie qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Comment êtes_-_vous venus ? Votre mère vous a laissé où ? Où est_-_elle ?

Il sentit sa fille se raidir contre lui tandis qu'il vit Charlie réagir typiquement comme un Weasley pris en faute… en rougissant, ce qui le fit douter fortement.

_-_C'est bien votre mère qui vous amené ici ? demanda_-_t_-_il à son fils aîné.

_-_C'est à dire que … se mit à bégayer ce dernier en rougissant de plus en plus fortement.

_-_Ils étaient seuls quand ils sont entrés, intervint Tonks. Ton grand serrait contre lui ton dernier qui pleurait et ta fille les suivait, je dirais, presque timidement…

Ron fixa son fils et sa fille avec perplexité. Pour quelles raisons étaient_-_ils venus tous seuls le voir ? Pourquoi Hermione ne les avait_-_il pas accompagné et surtout où était_-_elle ?

_-_Kingsley ? Je peux t'emprunter un instant ton bureau ?

_-_On a une réunion à finir d'abord, grogna Cassidy.

_-_Cassidy, la ferme ! Rétorqua sèchement Shaklebolt. Vas_-_y Ron.

Ron entraîna ses trois enfants dans le bureau de son supérieur. Kareen alla directement s'assoire dans le fauteuil de Kingsley et commença à farfouiller dans les papiers posés sur le bureau, Ron la foudroya du regard et elle cessa immédiatement.

_-_Pardon papa, murmura Charlie à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Maman reste tout le temps dans son bureau depuis que tu es parti… mais d'habitude, elle en sort pour nous faire à manger … sauf que depuis hier, elle est tout le temps dedans. J'ai réussi à faire à manger à Kareen et à m'occuper d'Argan, hier, mais ce matin… Argan n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et Kareen ne voulait pas manger…

_-_C'était pas bon, marmonna la fillette en balançant ses pieds.

_-_J'ai bien été frappé à la porte de Maman mais elle n'a pas répondu, continua Charlie fusillant du regard sa sœur. Je me suis dit que tu …

_-_Tu aurais du aller voir tes grands_-_parents ou ta tante Ginny, marmonna Ron en berçant tout doucement Argan qui dormant en suçant son pouce dans ses bras.

Ce fut trop pour le garçonnet qui éclata en sanglot, Ron se sentit honteux d'avoir ainsi culpabiliser son fils, il s'accroupit tenant toujours son petit dernier et de sa main libre essaya d'essuyer les larmes de son aîné.

_-_Mais tu as très bien fait, mon grand. Je vais demander à Ginny de vous emmener chez vos grands_-_parents pendant que j'irai voir votre mère…

Charlie sécha ses larmes.

_-_Je vais même te dire un truc… tu as très bien réagit en venant avec ta petite sœur et ton petit frère, je n'aurai pas réagit aussi intelligemment et puis qui sait quelles bêtises, ils auraient pu faire laisser tout seuls, murmura_-_t_-_il à son oreille le faisant ainsi sourire. Et puis vous me manquiez vraiment énormément tous les trois, j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas vous voir tous les jours.


	4. Chapter 4

Me voici de retour après un long silence avec ce nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira

**

* * *

Chapitre 4**

Hermione avait bien entendu Charlie à sa porte. Elle avait entendu tous les bruits dans cette maison lors de ces deux derniers jours. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis que Ginny l'avait raccompagnée de leur visite au Ministère. Elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle avait mal mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron l'avait quittée, tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il la laissait seule.

Hermione s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su le retenir tout comme elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir la force de s'occuper convenablement de ses enfants. Si elle y parvenait auparavant, c'était grâce à Ron, à cause de lui, il lui insufflait le courage nécessaire de tout réaliser. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant sans lui ?

Dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, dès leur première rencontre, lors du voyage qui l'emmenait avec Harry à Poudlard, elle avait su que Ron serait l'homme de sa vie. Tout comme ses parents avaient eu la même révélation dès leurs premiers jours. Pourtant Ron était l'antithèse de ce qu'elle considérait comme son prince charmant : il était bruyant, grossier, vorace, inattentif à ce qui l'entourait et apparemment surtout pas romantique pour deux sous. Cependant elle avait appris le connaître plus intimement, Ron et son amitié indéfectible, son humour pas toujours à propos, l'éclair que lançaient ses yeux lorsqu'une dispute éclatait entre eux et puis sa carrure qui lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité entre ses bras. Elle avait bien essayé de combattre ses sentiments en fréquentant Viktor Krum mais rien n'avait fait, Ron était bien trop présent dans sa vie pour qu'un autre homme ait une quelconque chance … Cependant elle aurait, à l'époque, démenti avec force qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron Weasley si quelqu'un avait eu l'audace de suggérer cette idée devant elle.

Toutefois elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir attendu leur septième année pour sortir réellement avec lui. Même si Ron avait toujours prétendu le contraire, Hermione savait que s'il n'avait pas fréquenté Lavande Brown, leur couple n'aurait jamais été aussi fort par la suite… Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'à la mort d'Harry. Ron s'était dès alors renfermé sur lui-même comme une huître, gardant désormais ses impressions pour lui. Il avait perdu pratiquement son sourire, seuls leurs enfants arrivaient encore à lui en arracher un de temps en temps… et malgré ça, ils en souffraient… Mais elle en souffrait encore plus qu'eux, Ron n'avait pas perdu que son sourire, son désir à son encontre avait lui aussi disparu progressivement et il avait lentement détourné son regard d'elle. Finalement le départ de Ron était peut_-_être la conclusion logique de leur histoire. Cependant elle aurait aimé connaître les raisons profondes de la détérioration de leur couple. Elle se doutait que cela avait un fort rapport avec le décès d'Harry, leur meilleur ami à tous les deux, elle soupçonnait Ron de se sentir coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver mais elle ignorait pourquoi, Ron en ayant fait un sujet tabou, interdisant à quiconque d'en faire mention en sa présence. De plus, le retour de Drago Malfoy n'avait rien arrangé à son humeur.

Hermione lança avec rage le livre qu'elle serrait contre elle telle une bouée. Celui-ci alla s'écraser sur le cadre qui faisait face à son bureau. Il la représentait lors de son mariage. Elle était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux mais pourtant Ron la saluait avec un grand sourire et il montrait avec fierté son ventre. Lorsque le cadre se détacha sous le choc et alla se briser au sol, le Ron souriant protégea son homologue enceinte du verre brisé.

_-_Hermione ?

La voix de Ron résonna dans la maison comme un coup de canon, pourtant ce qui aurait dû inévitablement arriver lors du retour de son époux, à savoir des cris et des bruits de cavalcade de Charlie et Kareen, ne se produisit pas. Elle crut rêver et encore plus lorsqu'elle vit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir lentement. Personne en dehors de Ginny n'osait l'ouvrir. Ron avait cessé depuis des années de venir la réveiller ou même juste de la porter endormie jusqu'à leur lit. Ça ne pouvait être Charlie, trop respectueux envers les règles, ou Kareen qui avait été sévèrement punie avec James lorsqu'ils avaient interrompu par jeu une de ses expériences dangereuses et ils avaient bien retenu la leçon.

Son impression de rêve augmenta lorsque Ron entra.

_-_Hermione ? fit_-_il d'une voix inquiète. Ça va ?

Elle ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'elle ne réagit lorsqu'il s'accroupit à coté d'elle. Ce fut seulement quand ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue qu'elle réalisa deux choses. La première, c'est qu'elle ne rêvait pas et que Ron était bien présent à ses côtés et la seconde était l'effroyable silence qui accompagnait l'apparition de son mari.

_-_Où sont-ils ? Où sont mes enfants ? réagit_-_elle en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise.

_-_Ils sont chez mes parents… murmura Ron.

_-_Tu es venu me les prendre car tu penses que je suis une mauvaise mère, toi aussi. !

_-_Pas du tout ! Ils sont venus me rejoindre au bureau en s'inquiétant de toi et en me disant que tu n'allais pas bien.

_-_Je ne vais pas bien parce que tu m'as quitté sans me dire pourquoi ! hurla_-_t_-_elle pour le culpabiliser.

Ron se releva lentement en fuyant son regard, il alla ramasser leur photo de mariage dont il répara le verre brisé et le resuspendit au mur.

_-_Tu ne comprendrais pas et tu me haïrais, dit_-_il sans quitter des yeux la photo.

_-_Tu ne sais pas comment je vais réagir et cela malgré le fait que nous nous connaissions depuis pas loin de vingt ans ! Alors explique-moi ! Même si tu dois repartir après ou que je doive te forcer à partir d'ici, explique-moi…

**o0o0o0o**

_-_Je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagnée pour ramener mes neveux, fit Ginny à Alan Cassidy devant l'âtre de la cheminée principale du Terrier. Avec Charlie et Argan, il n'y a généralement pas de soucis mais avec Kareen…

_-_Je comprends, fit le collègue de travail de Ron. J'ai pu l'admirer en action au bureau… On dirait un mauvais mélange de votre frère et de son épouse. Le physique quelque peu spécial de votre belle_-_sœur avec le caractère brouillon agrémenté de leurs deux caractères obtus et colériques donne celui de votre nièce …

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, il semblait connaître assez bien Ron et Hermione, cependant il n'était arrivé en Angleterre que depuis quelques mois d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, en plus il n'était pas spécialement ami avec Ron et il venait juste de rencontrer Hermione.

_-_Et encore là, elle était particulièrement calme compte tenu des circonstances. Vous la verriez en pleine forme et avec James dans les parages…

_-_Maman ! cria un petit garçon courant vers elle.

_-_En parlant du loup, soupira_-_t_-_elle en se mettant à genoux pour accueillir son fils.

_-_Maman ! Tu as fini de travailler ? C'est Kareen qui m'a dit que tu étais là ! Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle avait pris de la poudre de cheminette pour aller avec juste Charlie et Argan à l'ancien bureau de Papa ! Quand est-ce que j'irais moi aussi ?

Ginny écouta en souriant les questions de son fils, elle tenta de rabattre un épi dans ses cheveux qui revint aussitôt, comme cela arrivait continuellement à son père. Il vouait un véritable culte à Harry, jouant tout le temps à reproduire ses aventures avec Kareen, cette dernière jouant les rôles de Ron et Hermione, et Charlie récupérant contre son gré celui des Mangemorts et de leur chef, Voldemort.

Elle releva les yeux vers Alan et crut percevoir une lueur obscène et intéressée dans son regard cependant quand elle l'observa un peu mieux, la lueur avait disparu comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, elle crut alors avoir rêvé.

_-_James, tenta_-_t_-_elle en voulant interrompre le flot de questions de son fils. James… James !

_-_Oui ? fit_-_il en prenant un air piteux.

_-_Nous irons bientôt voir où ton père travaillait, promit_-_elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

James parut alors se rendre compte de la présence de l'homme car Ginny le sentit se raidir contre elle en tournant mécaniquement la tête vers lui.

_-_James, je te présente l'auror Alan Cassidy, il travaille avec ton oncle Ron. Alan, voici mon fils James, fit_-_elle en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

_-_Bonjour, dit l'auror en tendant la main.

James regarda cette main un bref instant avant de se coller son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Ginny qui sourit d'un air désolé à son interlocuteur.

_-_Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude, il est très amical avec les personnes qu'il rencontre pour la première fois… parfois même trop, s'excusa_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Il doit être intimidé de rencontrer quelqu'un qui fait le même travail que son père.

_-_Probablement, murmura la jeune femme avec scepticisme.

_-_Je vais vous laisser, Shacklebolt doit m'attendre.. Il donne sa journée à votre frère pour régler un petit problème de couple alors que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une enquête cruciale, lança Cassidy en haussant les épaules

_-_Malfoy… pensa à haute voix Ginny.

_-_Celui-là même… répondit Cassidy avec un petit sourire.

_-_Vous ne paraissez pas apprécier beaucoup mon frère, avança-t-elle.

Le sourire du coéquipier de Ron se figea et la couleur de ses yeux parut virer du vert émeraude à un bleu acier presque gris d'une froideur presque irréelle avant de recouvrir sa couleur originale. Ginny crut même voir son poing se serrer à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

_-_C'est vrai… J'ai demandé à faire équipe avec lui car je pensais retrouver l'auror qui a survécu aux deux dernières grandes batailles et finalement je me suis retrouvé avec une loque qui se lamente sur sa vie de famille et qui est obnubilé par un Mangemort. Et lorsque celui_-_ci réapparaît, Weasley reste sans réaction ou court chez lui pour s'engueuler avec sa grosse… Je suis déçu, c'est tout…

Ginny comprenait ce que voulait dire Alan Cassidy. Elle avait tenu plus ou moins le même discours à son frère quelques mois auparavant. Pourtant elle avait l'impression que Cassidy n'était pas totalement franc avec elle.

_-_Si je ne repars pas immédiatement au bureau, Shacklebolt risque de me reléguer aux conflits de voisinages pendant un bon bout de temps.

_-_Je comprends… A bientôt alors.

_-_J'espère que nous aurons enfin l'occasion de boire de un verre ensemble.

_-_Moi aussi, répondit Ginny en rougissant.

_-_Je vous envoie un hibou prochainement alors… ajouta Alan Cassidy en lui souriant. N'oubliez pas mon offre pour une visite privée du quartier général des aurors…

_-_Je n'oublierai pas, comptez sur moi pour vous le rappeler rapidement.

_-_Au revoir donc…

Sur ses mots, l'auror transplana non sans lui avoir adresser un dernier sourire chaleureux. Ginny continua à contempler l'endroit où il se trouvait un long moment avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'elle était accroupie au milieu du séjour de ses parents en serrant son fils contre elle. Elle lui sourit en desserrant son étreinte.

_-_Nous irons bientôt visiter l'ancien bureau de Papa, tu es content ?

La réponse de James ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait.

_-_Non ! Le monsieur est pas beau ! Je suis certain que c'est un des méchants que Papa combattait avec Tonton Ron !

_-_Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? fit_-_elle sidérée. Alan est très sympathique, il travaille avec ton oncle Ron à chasser les méchants donc c'est un gentil.

_-_Non, c'est un méchant ! Il veut te faire oublier Papa ! cria James en tapant du pied.

_-_Je n'oublierai jamais ton père, James. Chaque fois que je te regarde, c'est lui que je vois.

_-_Menteuse ! hurla James. Tu veux te remarier avec le méchant monsieur, tu vas avoir d'autres bébés et tu m'aimeras plus !

_-_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais épouser Alan ! Je reconnais que je l'apprécie beaucoup mais je n'en suis encore pas là ! De toute manière, je t'aimerai toujours autant, James.

Elle tenta de l'attirer à lui pour le rassurer mais James se montra fuyant comme une anguille, il lui échappa en courant vers les escaliers. Après avoir monté quelques marches, son fils se tourna vers elle, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

_-_Tu vas m'oublier comme tu as oublié Papa ! En fait, tu m'as jamais aimé et moi, je t'aime plus du tout ! Tu n'es plus ma Maman ! hurla_-_t_-_il avant de monter à toute vitesse les marches et d'aller se cacher Merlin et Kareen savaient où dans le grenier.

Ginny était bien trop estomaquée pour réagir. Elle avait aimé Harry plus qu'il n'en était concevable, elle l'avait aimé contre toute raison, dès qu'elle avait croisé son regard émeraude sur le quai 9 ¾, elle l'avait aimé quand il sortait avec Cho Chang et qu'elle_-_même sortait avec d'autres garçons. Elle l'avait aimé malgré le fait qu'ils aient rompu et qu'ils aient attendu plus d'un an avant de pouvoir se remettre ensemble. Elle avait continué après sa mort et si elle ne l'avait uniquement pas rejoint, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle attendait James et qu'elle tenait à ce qu'il existe une preuve qu'Harry ait réellement existé avec la naissance de son enfant. Elle pouvait comprendre que James n'aime pas beaucoup qu'elle se mette à fréquenter d'autres hommes mais elle n'acceptait qu'il prétende qu'elle ne les aimait pas lui et son père.

Elle se leva et monta jusqu'au grenier, bien décidée à le lui faire comprendre.

**o0o0o0o0o**

_-_Explique_-_moi, Ron. Dis_-_moi pourquoi tu nous fuis !le supplia Hermione.

Ron lui aurait expliqué l'affreuse vérité s'il avait cru un seul instant qu'Hermione pourrait lui pardonner après mais son crime était si horrible que le jour où le monde magique l'apprendrait, le nom de Ronald Weasley serait honni, rayé des manuels d'histoire et qu'il serait mis au ban de la société.

_-_Ron …

Il ne bougea pas et continua à contempler la photo de son mariage. Harry lui avait servi de témoin ce jour_-_là. Il avait plaisanté avec tout le monde, faisant hurler de rire les invités en prononçant son discours de félicitations, il s'était montré d'un romantisme absolu avec Ginny. Pourtant Ron était certain qu'Harry savait pour l'acte qu'il préparait, il n'avait pourtant rien dit, ne l'empêchant pas et sous un certain angle, l'encourageant presque. Pour cela entre autre, Ron lui en voulait. Cependant c'était lui, Ron, l'unique coupable… il devrait tôt ou tard payer pour son crime.

_-_Je ne peux pas Hermione.

Il sentit les mains d'Hermione resserrer la pression sur ses bras, il crut un instant qu'elle allait l'obliger à la regarder mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle renifla juste tristement.

_-_Tu te souviens de ce que le mage a prononcé lorsque nous nous sommes mariés ? demanda_-_t_-_elle soudainement.

Il fut pris de cours, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question.

_-_Pas dans les grandes lignes mais oui …

Il avait pendant un court instant quitté le cadre des yeux et il avait croisé le regard d'Hermione mais il n'avait pu le soutenir bien longtemps.

_-_Quand le mage t'a demandé si tu acceptais de m'épouser dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, en bonne santé ou malade, dans le bonheur ou la malheur, qu'est ce que tu as répondu ?

Il était vraiment perdu, il ne voyait pas tout où elle voulait en venir.

_-_Qu'est ce que tu as répondu, Ron ?

_-_J'ai répondu oui…

_-_Et moi, quelle fut ma réponse ?

_-_Oui… Mais tu aurais dû dire non, marmonna_-_t_-_il.

La pression des mains de son épouse sur son bras augmenta brusquement à lui en faire mal.

_-_Je n'aurais jamais dit non.

_-_Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Hermione ?

Il l'entendit soupirer et il était certain qu'au même instant, elle levait les yeux au ciel en se mordant la langue pour ne pas se mettre à lui hurler dessus.

_-_Ce que je veux que tu comprennes, c'est que quoi que tu m'apprennes, je t'aimerai toujours.

Ron ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, il savait que malgré ce qu'elle prétendait, elle ne l'aimerait plus jamais de la même manière et qu'elle lui interdirait probablement de revoir ses enfants.

_-_Harry n'est pas mort à cause de toi, tu dois le comprendre. Tu étais blessé et bien trop loin pour que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit…

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda dans ceux d'Hermione en se mettant à pleurer.

_-_Non, c'est entièrement de ma faute si Harry est mort ! Si j'avais été un meilleur ami, il ne serait pas mort, il ne se serait pas…

Rien qu'évoquer la scène de la mort de son meilleur ami la lui faisait revivre. Il se revoyait allongé sur le ventre, contemplant Harry qui menaçait de sa baguette Malfoy qu'il venait d'envoyer à terre. Durant un bref moment, il avait cru que son meilleur ami allait tuer le Serpentard apparemment sans défense mais Harry s'était tourné dans sa direction, présentant son dos à leur ennemi. Harry avait prononcé douze mots terrifiants mais ce furent ses yeux qui délivrèrent le message le plus important puis le sort mortel de Malfoy l'avait fauché. Ce dernier avait éclaté de rire comme un dément avant de transplaner sans demander son reste.

_-_Que te reproches-tu Ron ? Quelle faute as-tu bien pu commettre envers Harry pour que tu t'en sentes encore coupable sept ans après ? le supplia Hermione au bord des larmes.

_-_Je n'étais pas un bon ami pour lui …

_-_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu étais son meilleur ami ! Quoi que tu aies pu faire, il t'aurait pardonné.

_-_Ça oui, il m'aurait pardonné mais moi, je ne le pourrais jamais !

_-_Quoi ? Dis_-_moi quoi ?

_-_Si j'avais été un meilleur ami, j'aurai vu qu'il n'allait pas bien, hurla Ron en prenant le cadre et en le brisant au sol. Je l'aurai aidé à se sentir mieux, continua_-_t_-_il en renversant la bibliothèque. Si j'avais été un meilleur ami, il ne se serait pas suicidé !


	5. Chapter 5

Je l'avais promis, la voila, la suite de Renaissance et Faux-Semblant. Je suis inexcusable, surtout que j'avais fini de l'écrire depuis plus d'un an mais pour essayer de me faire pardonner, j'ai quasi fini de taper cette histoire, il me manque le dernier chapitre.

bonne lecture, Uchronos

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les mots que Ron venait de prononcer résonner à ses oreilles sans qu'elle ne veuille en accepter la réalité de leur signification.

-Harry allait parfaitement bien, il venait juste de se marier et Ginny était enceinte, il ne se serait jamais suicidé !

-Tu n'étais pas là bas ! Tu ne l'as pas vu ! sanglota Ron en s'affaissant. Harry était fatigué de tous les massacres qu'il avait vu… il ne voulait qu'une chose, la paix et la tranquillité ! Et moi, son prétendument meilleur ami, je n'ai pas pu l'aider, je n'ai pas vu son mal être…

-Arrête ! murmura Hermione.

-… et ses yeux… il s'excusait de nous laisser seuls, il s'excusait d'abandonner ainsi Ginny et James mais chaque combat, chaque tuerie le déprimais encore un peu plus…

-Arrête Ron ! fit-elle un peu plus fort mais ce fut sans effet sur son mari qui avait apparemment décidé d'enfin tout lui révéler.

-… Si seulement j'avais compris ça plutôt, si je n'avais pas fait passer mon bonheur avec toi et Charlie avant mon amitié, Harry serait certainement encore vivant…

-Ron tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle en le giflant.

Son rouquin de mari se tut enfin et leva des yeux noyés de larmes vers elle, qui put y lire tous les remords, les regrets et la peine qu'il avait retenu toutes ses années. Maintenant qu'elle savait cela, elle comprenait mieux son attitude.

-Tu vois, tu me hais maintenant ! Je le savais … mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'importunerai plus, je laisserai les enfants tranquille… dès que je boucle cette enquête, je partirai et plus personne n'entendra parler de moi, murmura-t-il en se relevant.

Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça… Ron se sentait responsable d'Harry car d'après lui, il ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur de leur amitié. Pendant des années, il avait ruminé cette idée sans oser l'avouer à quiconque. Il avait même réussit à se convaincre que c'était uniquement à cause de lui qu'Harry était mort et que tout le monde le haïrait si on apprenait sa prétendue faute… Il en avait tellement fait son quotidien qu'il s'était peu à peu éloigner de ceux à qu'il tenait de peur de souffrir…

-Ron, non !

-Il le faut Mione… Tu me hais ! Je le sais, je le vois dans tes yeux.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir étant donné que tu me tournes le dos ?

Elle savait comment il allait réagir aussi décidé-t-elle de l'empêcher de fuir en se plantant entre lui et la porte.

-Regarde-moi Ron, lui intima-t-elle.

Ron refusa de la regarder mais lentement il tounra la tête vers elle et il la regarda réellement dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis des années. En temps normal, elle aurait frissoné et aurait rougit en détournant les yeux mais elle se força à ne pas le faire.

-Que vois-tu Ron ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de faire le maximum de compassion, d'amour et de tristesse dans son regard.

-que tu me hais… commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne pose un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu dis encore une fois que je te hais, je peux te jurer que là oui, je vais te haïr férocement… Ron, je t'aime et tu n'es pas le responsable de la décision d'Harry.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Hermione ! C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Si tu es responsable de sa mort alors moi aussi ! Tes collègues de travail aussi ! Et ne parlons même pas de Ginny !

-Laisse ma sœur ! s'écria-t-il avec colère. C'est de ma faute, Hermione ! C'est entièrement ma faute !

-Pourquoi serait se plus ta faute que celle de quiconque ? Pare que c'était ton meilleur ami ? Parce que vous étiez dans la même section ? Parce que c'était ton beau-frère ?

Ron resta muer et tenta de sortir malgré le fait qu'elle lui bloquait le passage.

-C'est à cause de ça ? lui demanda-t-elle une seconde fois en le repoussant.

-Oui ! C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Maintenant Hermione, laisse-moi partir, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais laisse-moi partir !

-Ce que je veux, c'est que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas plus responsable que quiconque de la mort d'Harry ! Le seul vrai coupable, c'est Drago Malefoy ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes auprès de moi et des enfants !

-Je ne peux pas… se mit-il à sangloter.

-Oh si tu le peux ! murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Personne ne va te maudire pour ça. Ginny a vécu auprès de lui sans s'en rendre compte alors pourquoi toi, tu aurais du le voir ? J'étais sa meilleure amie et moi non plus, je n'ai rien vu… je t'en supplie Ron, ne détruit pas notre famille pour ça ! Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas fuir encore une fois ! Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre comme j'ai pu perdre Harry. Cette fois, je ne suis pas certaine que j'y survivrai…

Elle ne savait pas si ses paroles avaient un quelconque effet sur son mari jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses bras l'enserrer et sa tête se coller à la sienne. Là, elle comprit que même si la culpabilité de Ron n'avait pas disparu, il y avait encore une chance de sauver leur couple.

0o0o0o0

Ginny ignorait ce qui avait pu s'être dit entre Hermione et Ron mais cela avait été plus que bénéfique pour son frère. Il paraissait se reintéresser à Hermione et était revenu vivre avec elle à la plus grande joie de leurs enfants. Elle les avait surpris plusieurs fois blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre à se murmurer des mots doux, alors qu'elle venait chercher James chez eux.

Cependant à chaque fois qu'ils remarquaient sa présence, ils se taisaient et Ron semblait se retirer de la discussion, Hermione se montrant anormalement discrète sur le sujet, elle ne laissait filtrer que le fait que Ron viendrait prochainement lui parler. Elle en avait discuté avec ses parents et ses frères et tous avaient eux aussi éludé ses questions en disant que Ron viendrait lui expliquer en détail mais qu'il fallait être patient et surtout lui pardonner. Par réflexe, Ginny avait aussitôt pensé que cela concernait Harry et depuis elle ne cessait de se demander quel lourd secret Ron pouvait-il être le dépositaire… Comme si s'inquiéter pour James ne lui suffisait pas à la préoccuper assez, il fallait que son frère s'y mette aussi ! Depuis qu'elle fréquentait Alan, James lui menait une guerre sournoise faite de silence, de non-remerciement ou en ne lui rendant pas ses baisers. Elle avait tout essayé pour le faire céder, les menaces mais le priver de voir Kareen était quasiement impossible à réaliser, les cajoleries qui avaient paru marcher lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'il allait enfin pouvoir visiter le bureau des aurors, cependant il s'était renfermé comme une huître dès qu'il avait su qu'il devait ça à Alan et qu'en plus il leur servirait de guide. Quant aux explications franches, cela s'étaient montrées une perte de temps, ce qu'elle lui disait entrait par une oreille pour en ressortir par l'autre. Elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle l'aimerait toujours autant et qu'elle n'avait pour le moment aucun intention d'épouser Alan Cassidy, James ne cessait de lui répondre qu'il voulait bien aller vivre chez les parents de Kareen si elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Ginny pouvait comprendre que James n'aime pas Alan, pensant que cet homme tentait de lui voler sa mère ou de prendre la place de son père mais elle ne saisissais pas pourquoi il ne cessait de prétendre qu'Alan était un des hommes qu'Harry tentait d'arrêter. Alan lui avait expliqué qu'à l'époque, il ne vivait pas en Angleterre, James l'avait regardé d'un air froid et lui avait rétorqué avec aplomb, qui n'était pas sans lui rappelé celui d'Harry, qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. Pendant un court laps de temps, Ginny avait cru qu'Alan allait gifler James mais il n'en fit rien et son fils leur tourna le dos pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

-Ça ne va toujours pas mieux avec James ? l'interrogea Ron quelques jours après cette dispute.

-C'est de pire en pire, répondit-elle sur un ton un peu désespérée. Plus je fais d'effort pour me rapprocher de lui et plus il s'éloigne. Je sais qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup Alan mais je ne vais pas mettre ma vie sentimentale de coté, tout ça parce que Mossieur James n'accepte pas de ne pas être le seul homme de ma vie.

-Il es bien le fils de son père, fit Hermione. Tu ne l'as pas vu lorsque nous cherchions les horcruxes, il ne cessait de s'inquiéter de toi et du fait que tu puisses l'oublier…

Elle vit Ron se raidir en face de d'elle, il s'excusa et sortit de la pièce en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous discutiez, soupira Hermione lorsqu'elle l'interrogea du regard.

-De quoi ? Arrêtez donc tous de me prendre avec des pincettes et dites moi franchement de quoi il retourne ! s'exclama-t-elle avec colère.

-C'est à lui de te le dire mais sache que ça sera très dur pour vous deux, fit sa belle-sœur.

-Franchement Hermione, tu me rassures beaucoup, dit-elle avec aigreur en allant rejoindre Ron.

Celui-ci se trouvait dans la cuisine, faisant les cent pas, tout en se rongeant un ongle et en paraissant répéter un discours.

-Gin, je dois t'avouer… non… Petite sœur, tu dois savoir… Ginny… voilà…Ginny, tu dois savoir qu'Harry n'a pas été tué par Malfoy… Non ! … Harry était sur le point d'arrêter Malfoy lorsqu'il a préféré se suicider…Pas suicide ! Pas ce mot, surtout pas ce mot ! … Il a cessé de combattre et il a préféré se laisser tuer par Malfoy… Cela faisait plusieurs mois voire années qu'il n'allait pas bien….

Ginny n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère prétendait qu'Harry, son Harry n'allait pas bien, qu'il ne voulait pas vivre malgré son amour pour lui et la naissance de leur fils, il avait préféré en finir avec la vie.

-Tu mens, hurla-t-elle en se précipitant pour le gifler. Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça ! cria-t-elle en lui assenant une claque. Harry m'aimait !

Ron restait devant elle sans réaction, ne se défendant pas plus physiquement qu'en parole. Elle aurait voulu qu'il dise qu'il mentais, qu'il tente de se défende, qu'il parle tout simplement mais son silence lui faisait encore plus de mal.

-Je te hais, Ron ! Tu savais qu'il n'allait pas bien et tu n'as rien fait !

Le visage de son frère se décomposa à une vitesse effrayante.

-Je voudrais que ce soit toi qui soit mort à sa place ! Finalement Alan a bien raison à ton sujet, tu es un incapable doublé d'un pleutre ! Tu n'es jamais là quand tes amis ou ta famille a besoin de toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Tu n'es plus mon frère !

Ginny ressortit de la cuisine en pleurant. Hermione l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse aller prendre James mais Ginny lui adressa un tel regarde que sa belle-sœur le lâcha.

0o0o0o0

L'attitude de sa sœur le peinait certes, Hermione l'ayant toutefois prévenu que cela pourrait arriver mais cela faisait quand même plus d'un mois que Ginny lui faisait la tête, l'ignorait quand ils se retrouvaient dans une même pièce ou faisait demi tout quand ils se croisaient. Toute leur famille ne se privait pas de dire à Ginny qu'elle se conduisait comme une idiote et seul Ron la défendait en disant que c'était sa manière de faire son deuil. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre à Harry, ne serait-ce que pour James, aussi s'en prenait-elle au messager.

-Ginny commence à accepter, fit soudainement Hermione depuis la salle de bain.

-Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien remarqué beaucoup de différence.

-Tu ne t'es pas aperçu qu'elle t'avait répondu directement au sujet de James ?

Ron réfléchit quelques instants.

-Tu as raison…. Comme toujours.

Il vit Hermione esquisser un sourire devant sa réflexion puis elle ajouta.

-Je crois qu'Alan l'encourage à te pardonner.

-Mouais… grogna-t-il avec aigreur. Je sais aussi ce qu'il lui fait d'autre…

Hermione passa la tête par la porte, une brosse à dent à la main et le regarda d'un air amusé.

-Toi, tu redeviens protecteur avec Ginny, lança-t-elle en riant à moitié.

-Pas du tout, ronchonna-t-il.

-Oh si ! persifla-t-elle en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

-Je te dis que non ! Tu n'es pas là quand Cassidy prend un malin plaisir à se vanter, se défendit-il. En plus, je suis pratiquement certain qu'il hausse volontairement la voix pour que toute la brigade soit au courant.

Il vit Hermione sortir de la salle de bain en souriant, les cheveux réunis en une queue de cheval et habillée de son t-shirt de Quidditch préféré. Elle le lui avait chipé lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Charlie, prétextant qu'ainsi elle pourrait sentir son odeur pendant ses gardes de nuit et aussi parce que c'était aussi la seule chose qui ne la gênait pas pour dormir. Quant Charlie était né, il avait espéré le récupérer mais elle lui avait opposé une fin de non-recevoir en lui expliquant qu'à part dans ses bras, elle ne dormait jamais aussi bien qu'avec son t-shirt sur le dos. Depuis dix ans, c'était devenu son unique vêtement de nuit, bien qu'elle l'ai remisé dans ses tiroirs ses derniers mois.

-Je reconnais que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup plus que toi Alan et ses manières mais admet tout de même que depuis qu'elle le fréquente, Ginny paraît revivre, fit-elle s'allongeant à coté de lui.

-Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal que ça avant, grogna-t-il avant de frissonner lorsqu'elle se lova dans ses bras.

-Tu as froid ?

Depuis qu'Hermione l'aidait à accepter qu'il n'était pas l'unique responsable de l'état d'esprit d'Harry lors de son décès, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Hermione s'endormait de plus en plus souvent dans ses bras, mais jusqu'à présent sa libido était restée endormi. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, mis à part la nuit où ils avaient conçu Argan et les rares souvenirs qu'il en possédait indiquaient qu'il n'avait été guère performant et qu'il l'avait fait sans passion, presque mécaniquement. Cependant ce soir, il avait envie de rattraper les occasions perdues.

-Pas vraiment, soupira-t-il en reniflant son parfum

-Tu as chaud alors ?

-Non plus, murmura-t-il en dégageant lentement une mèche de cheveux qui barrait à ses lèvres le chemin de cou.

-Qu'est ce que tu aaaaaahh ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il l'embrassa dans le cou. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ce soir ?

-J'ai juste énormément envie de me faire pardonner par ma ravissante épouse, susurra-t-il en remontant lentement l'unique vêtement de sa femme.

-Oh ! s'écria Hermione lorsqu'il lui mordilla un téton. Tu te doutes que à de nombreuses excuses à me présenter.

-Je sais.

Ron la fit rouler sur le coté et se plaça sur elle, la dénudant entièrement tandis qu'elle faisait rouler son pantalon de pyjama. Elle agrippa ses fesses et l'attira vers elle mais Ron résista à sa tentative.

-Un peu de patience Mme Weasley, chuchota-t-il en faisait glisser ses lèvres le long des courbes d'Hermione.

-Ron, gémit-elle lorsqu'il commença à la dévorer. J'ai envie de toi.

-Chut ! lui intima-t-il en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes et s'introduisant lentement en elle.

Ron était comme enivré par le parfum du désir d'Hermione, il s'imposa volontairement un rythme très lent pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Hermione avait enroulé ses jambes autour de son bassin pour l'obliger à se ficher toujours plus profondément en elle. Toutefois la position ne satisfaisait pas entièrement Ron. Il voulait pouvoir la caresser, il voulait voir ses petits seins pommelés bouger.

Sans qu'ils se séparent, Ron roula sur le dos et Hermione se retrouva sur lui. Dans un premier temps, elle fut surprise puis elle parut apprécier le changement de position et elle amorça alors un mouvement de va et viens un peu plus rapide alors que ses mains parcouraient son torse. C'était pour lui une redécouverte. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu perdre l'envie de faire l'amour à sa si parfaire épouse. Tout chez elle lui convenait. Sa gigantesque main épousait parfaitement le galbe de son sein désirable, leur langues jouaient un ballet que des années de disputes avaient parfaitement rodé et lorsqu'ils s'unissaient de telle manière, leurs sexes s'imbriquaient si impeccablement qu'il lui était impossible de déterminer où finissait son corps et où commençait celui de sa compagne. Dans leur moment d'extase, Ron avait le sentiment de ne plus qu'un avec elle…

-Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en prenant une main posée sur son torse et qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser. Je l'avais oublié ses dernières années…

-Pas moi, répondit-elle de la même manière. Je savais que tu m'aimais.

Ron lui sourit et fit parcourir sa main sur le corps de sa femme.

-Prête à recommencer ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

-Déjà ?

-Tu m'as signalé à juste titre que je devais me faire pardonner de mon manque d'entrain … alors je m'exécute avec grand plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

Il faut que je vous dise que j'ai longuement hésité avant de publier ce chapitre, non pas parce qu'il est mauvais mais plutôt parce que j'ai été victime de deux plagiats... Deux personnes, qui ont apparements beaucoup trouvé que j'avais du talent, ont tenté de faire passer pour leur deux de mes fics. Malheureusement pour eux, je suis tombé dessus et j'en ai avisé les modérateurs des sites où ils ont publiés ces fics... Ils avaient bien essayés de dissimuler leurs méfaits en changeant le titre et le résumé mais je connais mes fics. Vous comprenez donc j'ai pu hésiter avant de poursuivre... mais en même temps, je ne vais pas priver 99 des personnes qui sont honnêtes pour deux brebis galeuses. Si vous voulez publier mes fics sur des sites où je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne suis pas contre mais demandez-moi en l'autorisation avant et surtout corrigé mes fautes MDR.

voila donc le chapitre 6 qui fait faire un peu bouger les choses. Je publierai le chapitre 7 la semaine prochaine, quant au chapitre 8 et surtout dernier de l'histoire, je ne sais pas trop, mais pas avant au moins 15 jours étant donné que la question du plagiat m'a peu pertubé et que j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs pour d'autres raisons... mais ça sera avant la fin de l'année, je le promets lol

Bonne lecture

Uchronos

* * *

Chapitre 6

_-_Tu l'aurais vu cette nuit, il l'était insatiable ! se confiait_-_elle à Ginny. J'ai cru un moment qu'il avait pris une potion fortifiante pour avoir une telle forme mais non, Ron avait vraiment envie de moi. Et ça fait une semaine qu'il est comme ça, tu te rends compte ? Une semaine ! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit à propos de le première nuit que nous avions passé ensemble ?

_-_Oh oui ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu m'as forcé à écouter les moindres détails… Comme si savoir que Ron avait un grain de beauté sur la fesse droite ne pouvait pas me traumatiser.

_-_Et bien c'était encore mieux !

_-_A ce point ? s'étonna sa belle_-_sœur.

_-_Et encore je suis en dessous de la réalité, assura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Chanceuse, marmonna Ginny en agitant sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café.

Hermione se rendit compte du malaise de la rouquine.

_-_Ça ne va pas avec Alan ?

_-_Qui ? Oh lui ! Si !… Enfin, j'aimerai que… non c'est des bêtises…

_-_Gin, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton amie, fit Hermione en posant une main sur la sienne.

Ginny retira vivement sa main et la regarda avec colère.

_-_Parce que tu m'as dit quoi que ce soit à propos de Ron et d'Harry ? cria_-_t_-_elle presque.

Durant une seconde, Hermione sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, jamais elle n'avait vu autant de colère et de tristesse dans le regard de son amie.

_-_Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire.

_-_La belle excuse ! cria Ginny. Si tu étais réellement l'amie que tu prétends être, tu m'aurais dit tout ce que tu savais dès que Ron te l'a appris.

Un ordre tonna alors brutalement.

_-_Ça suffit Ginny ! Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est à moi !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Hermione découvrit Ron tremblant de rage et de colère avec Argan pleurant dans les bras et réfugiés derrière lui Charlie, Kareen et James.

_-_Je m'en prends à qui je veux ! hurla Ginny. Ce n'est certainement pas à toi de me faire la leçon !

Hermione n'osait pas intervenir, les expressions terrorisées de ses enfants et neveu la paralysaient. Aussi accueillit_-_elle avec soulagement les paroles de Ron.

_-_Allez donc jouer un peu dans la chambre de Charlie, fit_-_il en confiant Argan à celui_-_ci.

_-_Mais Papa… protesta le garçonnet qu'un regard de son père fit taire.

Lorsque les quatre enfants eurent rejoint la chambre du plus grand, Ron verrouilla leur porte d'un sort et insonorisa la leur.

_-_C'est moi qui me suis tut au sujet d'Harry ! Pas Hermione ! Alors si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un, c'est à moi et à personne d'autre ! dit son mari d'une voix calme en s'approchant de sa sœur.

_-_Oh mais je t'en veux à toi aussi ! fit Ginny. Je t'en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit comme j'en veux à Harry de nous avoir laissé seuls.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et quand Hermione et Ron tentèrent de s'approcher d'elle pour la réconforter, elle les repoussa.

_-_Mais la personne à qui j'en veux le plus, c'est moi ! murmura en levant le sort et en sortant.

La main de Ron se glissa dans la sienne et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, il lui adressa un sourire triste en lui murmurant un remerciement. Elle comprenait que Ginny puisse refuser l'aide de son frère, certes il était celui qui vivait avec le même sentiment de culpabilité mais il était aussi et surtout l'homme qui lui avait caché pendant des années des informations essentielles sur son mari et que celles_-_ci bouleversaient maintenant sa vie de fond en comble.

_-_Aaaaah !

Un hurlement en provenance de la chambre de Charlie leur parvint. Hermione se précipita à la suite de son mari dans la chambre de leur fils. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils découvrirent une chambre dévastée, le pan de mur où se trouvait la fenêtre avait été éventré, la petite bibliothèque de leur fils avait été réduite en miette et les livres éparpillés aux quatre vents. Le bureau avait traversé la chambre pour aller rebondit contre le mur et s'écraser sur le lit de Charlie sous lequel s'étaient réfugié Kareen et Argan, le bureau les ayant miraculeusement épargné. Hermione se jeta sur eux et les serra contre elle.

_-_Mes bébés ! dit_-_elle en pleurant. Vous allez bien ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

_-_Où est James ? cria Ginny en fouillant dans les décombres.

_-_C'est le grand monsieur au cheveux jaune qui a pris James… Il a aussi pris Charlie, lança Kareen en se dégageant de l'étreinte de sa mère.

Ginny étouffa un cri tandis qu'Hermione réalisait avec horreur la disparition de son fils aîné. Elle chercha à se raccrocher à Ron mais celui_-_ci était déjà sorti, certainement pour prévenir ses collègues aurors.

0o0o0o0

Ginny s'inquiétait pour son fils. Elle se demandait s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blesser, s'il était tout simplement encore en vie. Elle avait peur qu'on lui ramène son petit corps sans vie comme on lui avait ramené celui d'Harry sept ans plutôt, presque jour pour jour. Son cœur se sera encore un peu plus en repensant à ce jour funeste.

Bien sûr désormais elle savait qu'Harry avait volontairement laisser Drago Malefoy le tuer. Quand Ron le lui avait révélé, elle avait refusé de le croire dans un premier temps puis en ressassant ses souvenirs, elle avait assemblé de petits détails qui à l'époque lui avaient paru anodin et qui prenaient maintenant tout leurs ens. Elle en avait voulu à son frère d'avoir ainsi chamboulé sa vie, elle avait réalisé en même temps quels tourments avaient pu vivre Ron, ses sept dernières années. Le ressenti qu'elle avait à son égard concernait désormais la stupidité dont avait il pu faire preuve durant ses années.

Malfoy avait tué son mari quoi qu'on lui dise et maintenant il lui prenait son fils. Que lui avait_-_elle fait pour qu'il veuille ainsi détruire sa famille ? Elle voulait qu'on lui rende son fils et aussi que cette blondasse sans cœur et sans âme soit puni à la hauteur de ses crimes, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle s'en chargerai elle_-_même peu importe qu'elle finisse à Azkaban. Son fils était la dernière chose qui pourrait la rendre heureuse.

Elle appréciait beaucoup Alan Cassidy, peut être qu'un jour, il pourrait la rendre heureuse ainsi que son fils mais il était tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour ça et puis les événements actuelles ne prêtaient que très peu à cela. Pourtant c'est avec soulagement qu'elle alla se réfugier dans ses bras lorsqu'il arriva avec l'équipe d'aurors.

_-_Je venais juste d'arriver quand ton frère nous a prévenu. Je me suis débrouillé pour faire parti de l'enquête, murmura le jeune homme. Ça va aller, je te ramènerai ton fils.

Ce n'était que quelques mots que tout le monde aurait dit en de telle circonstance mais pourtant cela la réconfortait énormément. Elle se serra encore un peu plus contre lui.

_-_Tu peux me dire ce que tu as vu ? lui demanda Alan.

_-_Rien, je … je discutais avec Ron et Hermione… Dire que si je n'avais pas engagé cette discussion avec eux, j'aurai pu les sauver… j'aurai pu sauver James et Charlie.

_-_Ta présence n'aurait pas changé grand chose. Si M. Malfoy a décidé de faire quelque chose, peu de personne peuvent l'en empêcher. Si tu étais intervenue, tu serais probablement morte ou tout du moins gravement blessée… Et je t'ai dit qu'il fallait accepter en silence ce que t'a dit ton frère, c'est mieux pour tout le monde à commencer pour toi. Harry Potter était un homme faible. S'il avait eu la moindre once de courage, il ne vous aurait jamais abandonné. C'était un lâche ! Il ne t'aimait pas, il se servait de toi…

_-_Cassidy ! Au lieu de faire le joli cœur avec l'un des témoins, viens donc ici faire ton boulot, grogna Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Alan foudroya du regard son supérieur avant de la serrer brièvement contre et d'aller exécuter ses ordres. Ginny resta quelques instants sans réaction voyant courir des aurors d'un bout à l'autre de la maison, ils paraissaient apparemment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce fut qu'Hermione la rejoint qu'elle repris pied avec la réalité. Elle paraissait au bout de nerf, elle serait contre elle Argan et tenait la main de Kareen si fortement que bien loin d'être tranquillisée par cela, la fillette en était plutôt effrayée.

_-_Ron m'a dit qu'ils allaient fouiller les anciennes propriétés de Malfoy, lui dit_-_elle sur un ton quasi_-_hystérique. Si ça ne donne rien, ils iront voir du coté de ses anciens camarades de tuerie…

_-_Hermione…

_-_En tout cas, ils pensent que Malfoy a forcément caché Charlie et James près d'ici…

_-_Hermione, fit_-_elle sur un ton insistant.

_-_Quoi, Ginny ?

_-_Tu fais peur à tes enfants.

Sa belle_-_sœur jeta un regard à ceux_-_ci et leurs yeux pleins de larmes parurent lui faire prendre conscience que son comportement ne les rassuraient pas. Hermione lui confia Argan, desserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur la main de sa fille et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. Aussitôt son neveu et sa nièce éclatèrent en sanglot, s'attirant des regards mi_-_agacés, mi_-_compréhensifs de la part des aurors. Ron, sortant de la cuisine où il discutait avec Kingsley, s'approcha d'eux et s'efforça de les consoler.

_-_Ça va Gin ? murmura_-_t_-_il sans lever les yeux vers elle.

_-_James me manque…

_-_Je vais tout faire pour te le ramener en même temps que Charlie… Je vais voir Hermione et tenter de la convaincre d'aller avec les petits chez Papa et Maman. Le Ministère n'a jamais levé les protections mises en place sur le Terrier pour la sécurité d'Harry après le décès de Sirius…

Ron se releva en prenant Kareen dans ses bras.

_-_Ils y seront plus efficacement protégés qu'ici… Tu devrais d'ailleurs les accompagner…

Son frère s'éloigna en direction de Shacklebot, certainement pour le prévenir de ses intentions mais elle le retint et fit fi des conseils d'Alan.

_-_Je te demande pardon.

_-_Quoi ? Pourquoi ? fit_-_il en se retournant.

_-_Je m'excuse… je savais que tu me disais la vérité mais…

_-_Arrête Gin, j'ai saisi…

_-_Non, Ron, tu ne comprends pas, j'avais des doutes sur Harry… j'espérais me tromper… Je ne pouvais pas admettre qu'il était si triste, si mal dans sa peau… malgré moi, malgré James… Mais pour James justement, je me suis tue… Je t'en veux de m'avoir révélé que mes craintes étaient justifiés mais j'ai bien vu la vie que tu as mené ses sept dernières années… Tu as vécu un véritable calvaire et ce n'est pas mon attitude qui va t'aider.

0o0o0o0

Ron n'avait ni dormi ni quitté son poste depuis trois jours. Les équipes se relayaient toutes les huit heures pour retrouver son fils et son neveu, il faisait parti de pratiquement toutes les perquisitions des domiciles des anciens complices de Malfoy. Il mettait une telle ardeur à fouiller leurs maisons à la recherche de messages compromettants, d'indices ou de caches ou même à les interroger que Kingsley Shacklebolt lui avait sèchement ordonné de rentrer chez lui mais Ron n'en avait rien fait et il l'avait plaqué au mur, sa main serrée autour de la gorge de son supérieur lorsque celui avait suggéré qu'on aille chercher Hermione qui le convaincrait certainement de se reposer.

Il avait réussi à convaincre son épouse d'aller se réfugier avec Kareen et Argan au Terrier, il n'allait pas laisser son chef lui faire quitter cette protection uniquement parce qu'il refuser d'aller dormir. Ginny avait accepté de les accompagner, certes sous la contrainte de leur mère mais elle avait accepté, et tout cela lui ôtait un énorme poids sur les épaules, ce n'était pas pour le voir ressurgir avec un retour qui connaissant Hermione comme il l'a connaissait promettait de s'éterniser et surtout qui la mettrait en danger. Cela faisait parti de sa vie, il s'y était habitué mais il ne tenait pas que qui que ce soit de sa famille les vive aussi.

Dès que le Mageamagot avait délivré les premiers avis de perquisitions, Ron s'était rué avec Alan Cassidy et quelques collègues au domicile de l'épouse de Drago Malfoy, Pansy Malfoy qui résidait dans le manoir familiale de son époux et où elle élevait apparemment seule son fils Salazar. Cependant l'enfant guère plus âgé que Kareen et James faisait preuve de tant de morgue, de dédain et de raillerie à l'égard de Ron et de ses collègues qu'il était impossible que son père ne lui rende régulièrement visite malgré la surveillance constante qui était exercé sur Pansy Malfoy.

_-_Malfoy doit forcément cahcé Charlie et James quelque part, grogna Ron en abattant les poings sur la table de réunion surchargé de tasses de café à moitié bue et de parchemins recouverts de ratures et de marques de café, certains d'ailleurs chutèrent au sol. Ils ne se sont quand même pas volatilisés !

_-_Nous avons pourtant fouillé toutes les résidences de ceux que nous soupçonnons d'avoir des accointances avec les Mangemorts, dit Kingsley sur un ton presque défensif.

_-_Nous en avons forcément oublié ! rugit Ron en frappant à nouveau de ses deux poings sur la table.

_-_Dis_-_nous lesquels, ô grand expert de Malfoy, lança depuis l'embrasure de la porte Alan Cassidy.

_-_Ta gueule, Cassidy ! grogna Kingsley en surveillant du coin de l'œil Ron.

_-_Laisse_-_le parler. S'il est si fort que ça, il va nous dire où nous nous trompons et où Malfoy cache mon gosse et mon neveu, marmonna_-_t_-_il d'une voix sourde.

Il sentait une rage froide monté en lui. Son partenaire commençait à lui peser de plus en plus sur le système. Il n'arretait pas de lui rappeler avec force mesquinerie qu'il couchait avec Ginny, maintenant il ne cessait de réclamer des pauses, pendants lesquels il rentrait chez lui, il prétendait que si Harry et lui n'avaient pas bâclé leur mission sept ans plutôt, son fils et son neveu n'auraient pas été kidnappé chez lui par l'un des pires individus depuis la chute de Voldemort. Il savait accepter la critique, avec Hermione, il en avait déjà eu plus que sa part et elle savait au moins tapé là où ça faisait mal. Cependant se l'entendre répéter sans cesse par l'homme qui était sensé l'épauler ne l'incitait pas à lui donner envie de se montrer aimable ou de l'accueillir à bras ouvert dans sa famille… Et cela ne s'arrangea guère quand Cassidy vint s'assoire en face de lui avec son petit sourire suffisant.

_-_Pour trouver Malfoy, il faut penser comme Malfoy. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas possible pour notre cher expert en la question…

_-_C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, tu as une ressemblance certaine avec Malfoy quant à ton type d'intelligence, fit Ron dans un murmure audible par tous.

Certaines des personnes présentes esquissèrent un sourie mais la plupart détournèrent le regard devant une preuve si flagrante de mésentente entre deux équipiers. Ce genre de règlement de compte se passait en privée et non pas au beau milieu d'une salle de réunion.

_-_Quel est la personne que Malfoy admire au plus haut point ? fit Cassidy comme si de rien n'était.

_-_Son père, grogna Ron en se levant brutalement et en envoyant valser sa chaise derrière lui.

_-_A part son père, ajouta Cassidy d'une voix amusée.

Ron ne put s'empecher de regarder ses collègues et tous semblaient se poser les mêmes questions « Où veut_-_il en venir ? Qui, à part son père, Malfoy peut_-_il admirer ? … A part Lui ? » Tous parurent comprendre brusquement de qui Cassidy voulait parler.

_-_Tu veux dire… V… Vold…. Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui ? lachement finalement Kingsley ?

_-_De qui d'autre pourrait_-_il s'agir ? dit Cassidy d'un ton moqueur.

_-_Nous ne connaissons aucune des diverses cachettes qu'il pouvait utiliser, soupira Tonks.

_-_C'est en parti vrai… toutefois il existe au moins deux lieux dont nous sommes certains …

Bien malgré lui, Ron se pencha vers Cassidy en retenant son souffle.

_-_Les lieux où il est mort, lança Cassidy après quelques secondes d'un silence presque parfait.

_-_Poudlard, s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix. Malfoy ne serait jamais assez fou pour aller là bas…

_-_Goddric's Hollow, s'écria Ron. Il les a caché là où son cinglé de boss à tuer les parents d'Harry.

Il se précipita sans attendre vers la porte, entraînant au passage Cassidy.

_-_Ron ! Attends ! cria Kingsley. Nous ne sommes même pas certain qu'il n'a pas des complices.

_-_Cette pourriture a mon fils et mon neveu ! Je ne vais pas les lui laisser une seconde plus !


	7. Chapter 7

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un mot, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur et donné envie de continuer. Le prochain chapitre aura un peu de retard à cause d'ennuis personnelles et familiales qui me tiennent quelque peu éloigné de mon clavier... mais il arrivera avant la fin de l'année, faut juste que je me motive un peu... à bientot

* * *

Chapitre 7

-Comment ça ! Vous n'avez plus aucune nouvelle de Ron depuis une semaine ? hurla Hermione. Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me prévenez ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant ce temps ?

Dès qu'elle avait vu apparaître Kingsley Shacklebolt et Tonks à la porte, elle avait compris qu'ils étaient porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles concernant Ron et elle n'était pas la seule car aussitôt que les deux aurors passèrent la porte, Ginny se proposa pour monter s'occuper Kareen et Argan tandis que Molly lui pris instinctivement la main.

-Hermione, fit Tonks avec sollicitude. Nous l'avons recherché, lui et Cassidy, dès que nous nous sommes aperçus qu'ils n'étaient pas à Godric's Hollow…

-Qu'est-ce que Ron aurait été faire à Godric's Hollow ? Il devait retrouver l'endroit où Malfoy à cacher James et Charlie ! Pas aller sur la tombe des parents d'Harry, cria-t-elle.

-Cassidy a émis l'idée que Malfoy aurait pu cacher les enfants dans un lieu fortement lié à l'histoire de Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Kingsley. Et visiblement, il était loin d'avoir tord… Ron a été le premier à réagir et il est parti en embarquant Cassidy à sa suite avant que quiconque n'ai le temps de réagir et la présence d'esprit de les suivre… Le temps que nous nous organisions et que nous transplanions à notre tour, nous avions perdu toute trace d'eux.

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Si Ron était prisonnier de Malfoy, cela signifiait qu'il y avait désormais peu de chance qu'elle revoit un jour Charlie. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas encore mort, son cœur de mère le saurait si c'était le cas… Même chose pour Ron… Il était encore vivant et chose importante, il était certainement auprès de Charlie justement… Cependant elle ne pourrait leur dire une dernière à quel point elle les aimait. Dire qu'elle venait juste de retrouver son Ron… qu'ils recommençaient juste à former un couple et une famille.

-Tout est foutu alors, murmura-t-elle malgré elle.

-Hermione ! s'offusqua Molly. Je suis certaine que Kingsley et Tonks font le maximum pour retrouver Ron…

Elle regarda sa belle-mère avec des yeux pleins de larmes et elle comprit qu'elle aussi n'y croyait pas. Elle se leva pour la contrer elle. Molly ne perdait pas uniquement son fils dans cette histoire, elle perdait aussi deux petits fils. Après les morts pratiquement simultanés de Charlie et Percy, Hermione avait vu Molly vieillir brutalement. Sa bru n'osait imaginer ce qui se passerait si elle perdait réellement un autre de ses enfants et deux de ses petits enfants.

-Je vais aller les aider à chercher Ron et les petits, souffla-t-elle plus pour redonner confiance à Molly que par réel espoir.

-Non ! s'écria Molly. Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Tu as pensé à Argan et Kareen ? Tu as pensé à Ginny ? Tu crois qu'ils supporteraient s'ils te perdaient après avoir déjà perdu Ron, James et Charlie ? Et puis je suis certaine que tu ne ferais que gêners les aurors dans leurs recherches, n'est ce pas Kingsley ?

-C'est à dire que … balbutia le sus-nommé.

-Nous espérions qu'Hermione nous aiderait… ajouta Tonks.

-Comment ça ? hurla Molly. Vous perdez mon fils ! Vous êtes incapables de retrouver mes petits enfants ! Et maintenant vous espérez que je vais laisser Hermione vous aider alors que vous allez me la perdre, elle-aussi ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

Kingsley et Tonks échangèrent un regard gêné avant que l'homme ne sorte un bout de parchemin d'un repli de sa cape.

-Nous lui demandons parce qu'elle connaît Ron…

-Je le connais moi aussi ! Je suis sa mère, ne l'oubliez pas ! le coupa Molly.

Les deux aurors échangèrent un nouveau regard, plus amusé qu'inquiet et au fond, Hermione partageait leur amusement malgré son angoisse.

-Nous le savons bien, Molly, nous le savons tous très bien mais ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'Hermione connaît des détails qu'elle seule peut savoir…

-Sur sa scolarité par exemple, s'empressa d'ajouter Tonks en voyant Molly Weasley ouvrire la bouche et comme elle ne la refermait pas, l'auror compléta. Et sur ses différents avec Drago Malfoy.

Cette fois-ci, Molly se tut. Hermione fixa le bout de parchemin que Kingsley triturait entre ses doigts.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en designant le morceau de papier du menton.

-Nous l'avons trouvé à Godric's Hollow, nous pensons que c'est Ron qui l'a écrit…

Il tendit le papier à Hermione qui le déplia nerveusement alors que Molly Weasley essayait de lire par dessus son épaule. Elles reconnurent toutes les deux l'écriture nerveuse et brouillonne de Ron. Hermione déchiffra machinalement le message, des années à relire et corriger les des devoirs de Ron lui avait permis de le faire assez rapidement.

« Peau »de serpent du cap

Harry Goyle

Ron Crabbe

Hermione Chat

Malfoy ?»

Le point d'interrogation avait été barré et remplacé par Cassidy.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? s'exclama Molly.

0o0o0o0

Ron fut réveillé sans ménagement par l'eau glacé qu'on lui versa sur le visage. Dans le même mouvement où il se relevait pour faire face à son agresseur en cherchant sa baguette qu'il ne trouva pas. Il écarta sans ménagement les poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. Devant lui se tenait Malfoy qui lui souriait d'un air narquois en jouant négligemment avec une baguette qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant la sienne.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, Belette ? fit son ancien camarde en désignant la baguette.

Il allait se précipiter sur lui quand il entendit deux cris distincts derriere lui.

-Papa !

-Oncle Ron !

Il stoppa son mouvement et regarda en arrière pour découvrir Charlie et James prostrés autour de la place qu'il occupait jusqu'à son réveil. Il réalisa qu'ils devaient être les deux poids qu'il avait repoussé en se redressant. Il recula lentement jusqu'à son fils et son neveu sans quitter du regard Malfoy qui se délectait visiblement de la situation.

-Je me suis toujours douté que tu n'étais pas net, grogna Ron après s'être accroupie auprès des deux garçons. Enfin après t'avoir vu abjectement assassiné Harry alors qu'il te tournait le dos, je ne devrais plus m'étonner de rien… même pas t'usurper une identité ou de kidnapper deux enfants.

A son grand étonnement, Ron vit Malfoy se mettre en colère. Si jusqu'à présent l'ex-Serpentard avait paru calme, il semblait maintenant pris d'une crise de folie furieuse. Il balançaient des sorts à tout vas, Ron avait pris James et Charlie et s'était réfugié dans un recoin de la piece vide, aux fenêtres murées et à la lourde porte, en prenant soin de se placer entre les sorts et les enfants.

-Potter était un lâche ! Il n'aurait jamais du vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est moi qui l'ai vaincu ! C'est moi, le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Le nouveau Maître de la Nuit ! Le Tueur de Survivant !

Le regard dément de Malfoy se posa sur Ron alors qu'il tentait de rassurer Charlie et James pleurant de peur dans ses bras.

-Enlever deux enfants est un acte bien négligeable par rapport à ce que j'ai pu commettre pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ai plus jamais de Potter ou d'enfants Weasley/Granger. Je ne nie pas néanmoins que j'y ai pris un certain plaisir… plus en tout cas qu'avec ta sœur…

Ron se retint de se jeter sur Malfoy mais il avait du se raidir et effrayé ainsi James et Charlie car ils s'agrippèrent à ses vêtements comme pour le retenir. Cependant l'entendre balancer ses malveillances le réconfortait sur son opinion Cassidy. Il avait eu raison de se méfier de lui. Il espérait que ses collègues avaient trouvé son message et qu'il auraient l'idée de le montrer à Hermione. Elle saurait comprendre le message… Cela faisait des semaines qu'il soupçonnait que Malfoy, pour être aussi bien informé sur les mesures prises à son encontre, devait avoir infiltré le service. Etant donné que son visage était placardé dans tous les lieux publics, il avait du s'approprier l'identité quelqu'un et à moins qu'il ne soit métamorphomage, il n'avait pas d'autre moyen que le Polynectar…

Quand il avait réalisé ça, il avait bien observé ses collègues et les avait subtilement questionné… Aucun ne s'était trahi. Il en soupçonnait plusieurs mais il n'osait en faire part à quiconque de peur que ça soit à Malfoy qu'il fasse justement ses confidences. C'était seulement il y a quelques jours qu'il avait compris que Malfoy était bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne le croyait… Alors quand Cassidy avait suggéré que James et Charlie pouvaient être retenus prisonniers par Malfoy à Godric's Hollow, il avait flairé le piège et il avait gribouillé à la hâte son message en courant hors du ministère pour passer les barrière anti-transplanage.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il serait simple de te tromper. Je savais que tu étais stupide mais pas à ce point… Cela relève du miracle que tu sois encore vivant, plaisanta d'un air mauvais Drago Malfoy en s'asseyant sur une chaise qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

-Toujours aussi confiant en tes capacités Malfoy… alors que jusqu'à présent, tu n'as rien réussi, persifla Ron.

-Doloris !

Le grand roux sentit son corps se mettre à convulser sans pouvoir se retenir, la douleur était insoutenable et elle ne paraissait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Ron ne savait pas si Malfoy faisait durer son supplice ou si le temps s'étirait indéfiniment. Un instant, une seconde, une minute ou une heure, il ne savait plus. Il accrocha le regard terrorisé de son fils et la douleur se fit encore plus mordante puis elle disparut brusquement.

-J'ai pourtant réussi à vous échapper pendant dix ans. Vous êtes une bande d'incapables tous autant que vous êtes ! La preuve, vous ne vous êtes pas aperçus que je vous avais infiltré et qu'Alan Cassidy n'était pas aussi veule et stupide qu'il ne le laissait supposer… Cependant il sera traité en héros quand d'ici quelques jours, il parviendra à s'échapper et qu'il permettra aux équipes de secours de vous retrouver tout les trois mais malheureusement un peu trop tard… Vous viendrez de mourir après une longue agonie. Je serais extrêmement affaibli et peiné de ne pas avoir pu sauver mon coéquipier, son fils et son neveu… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me chargerai de réconforter votre famille, je leur répéterai vos derniers mots… que vous les aimiez ! Et je les tuerai juste après !

-Ordure ! crachat Ron en serrant encore un peu plus fort contre lui James et Charlie.

0o0o0o0

Ginny n'osait en croire ses oreilles. Hermione Tonks et Kingsley accusaient Alan Cassidy d'être le responsable de l'enlèvement de James et Charlie puis de lui de Ron ainsi que du sien.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-elle. Il était avec moi lorsque Malfoy m'a pris James !

-Il est arrivé après… tenta de la convaincre Hermione.

-Alan était avec moi ! hurla-t-elle en abattant son poing sur la table. Alan ne peut pas être Malfoy ! Ron se trompe ! D'ailleurs comment peux-tu être sûre d'avoir correctement déchiffré son message ? tu as pu te tromper ! Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que c'est que cette peau de serpent du cap ?

Ginny vit Hermione hésiter un instant en jetant un regard inquiet à Tonks et Kingsley.

-Je pense qu'il y a prescription maintenant… murmura-t-elle. La peau de Serpent du cap est l'un des ingrédient du Polynectar et lors de notre deuxième année –ta première année- nous nous en sommes servis pour découvrir ce que Malfoy savait sur l'héritier de Serpentard.

-Il ne pouvait rien savoir, étant donné que Voldemort se servait de … fit Ginny avant d'être interrompu par Hermione qui lui désignait affolé du regard Tonks et Kingsley.

-Harry avait pris une mèche de cheveux à Goyle, Ron à Crabbe et moi, j'aurai du avoir celle de Millicent Bulstrode…

-Mais c'était en réalité des poils de chat ? fit Tonks en fixant Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Je croyais que le Polynectar était contre-indiqué avec les poils d'animaux, fit Kingsley d'un ton docte mais souriant lui aussi.

-Ça l'est, admit à contre-cœur Hermione. J'ai passé plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie à cause de ça.

Imaginer sa belle-sœur cloué au lit à cause d'une erreur de manipulation fit sourire Ginny. Et peu à peu, le doute s'installa en elle. Se pouvait-il qu'Hermione ai raison ? A plusieurs occasions, elle avait remarqué qu'Alan lui cachait un part plus sombre de sa personnalité qu'il ne dévoilait que lorsqu'il était énervé, ce qui arrivait la plupart du temps lorsqu'il parlait de James, Harry, Ron ou Hermione… Par moment, elle avait l'impression qu'il tentait insidieusement de l'éloigner d'eux et de ternir leur images. Plusieurs fois, elle avait cru voir ses traits se brouiller alors qu'il observait James, sur l'instant, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue mais à présent tout cela prenait un autre sens.

Ginny fut pris d'un brusque dégoût d'elle même… Elle avait filtré avec Drago Malfoy… Pire elle l'avait embrassé et summum de l'horreur, elle avait couché avec lui. Elle se retint avec difficulté de vomir sous le regard inquiet d'Hermione, Tonks et Kingsley. Elle se leva, monta les escaliers et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle vomit dans le lavabo avant de se précipiter sous la douche, elle tenta d'effacer sur sa peau la souillure dont elle se sentait maintenant recouverte.

D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas pris beaucoup de plaisir, les préliminaires s'étaient montrés plus inexistants et décevant, Malfoy ne connaissait qu'une position pendant l'acte où pour le reste, il avait joui très rapidement, presque précocement, la laissant frustrée. Il s'était endormi dès que cela avait été fini et le lendemain, il avait agit comme si il avait réussi à la combler. Ils avaient refait l'amour en deux ou trois autres occasions mais le même scénario s'était reproduit. Par la suite, elle avait prétexté la fatigue, des maux de tête, la mauvaise période du mois le travail pour ne pas avoir à recommencer…

-Ginny, ça va ? fit Hermione à travers la porte.

Elle fit couler un peu plus fort pour les couvrir la voix de sa belle-sœur. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des paroles de réconfort de sa part. Elle devait avant tout se nettoyer, purifier les endroits de son corps que Malfoy avait pu toucher.

-Ginny ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? entendit-elle crier son amie malgré le bruit de la douche. Laisse-moi entrer !

Ginny coupa l'écoulement de l'eau, s'enroula dans une serviette et alla ouvrir la porte. A peine avait-elle déverrouillé le loquet qu'Hermione entrait et la serrait contre elle.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…, lui murmurait-t-elle à l'oreille. Malfoy t'a trompé et…

Finalement elle avait tort, elle avait grand besoin qu'on l'a soutienne, elle se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de son amie. Combien de temps elle resta ainsi dans la salle de bain à s'épancher auprès de sa belle-sœur, elle ne le sut pas mais cela l'a soulagea. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de pleurer, elle eut soudainement une révélation.

-Je sais où Malfoy les retient ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Où ça ? entendit-elle Hermione crier alors qu'elle descendait vers la cuisine, toujours uniquement vêtue de sa serviette de bain.

-Chez lui ! dit simplement Ginny.

Les personnes présentes dans la cuisine se regardèrent interloqués.

-Nous avons déjà fouillé chez Malfoy, Ron l'a fait lui même et à part Pansy et son fils, il n'a trouvé personne. Nous avons cependant mis en place une serveillance constante de son habitation, répondit Kingsley avec un haussement de sourcil.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui donner une réponse cinglante, ils venaient de lui annoncer que Cassidy était en réalité Malfoy et ils semblaient l'avoir tous oublier à présent.

-Pas chez lui, chez Cassidy ! Malfoy est tellement imbu de lui-même qu'il a certainement caché James, Charlie et Ron sous notre nez. Franchement vous serriez allés fouiller chez Cassidy ?

Tonks et Kingsley échangèrent un regard frustré, comme si elle venait de leur exposer une idée qu'ils auraient du avoir depuis l'instant où Hermione leur avait expliqué le mot de Ron.

-Merlin ! s'exclama Kingsley en se levant. Molly, puis-je emprunter votre cheminée pour prévenir mes aurors ?

Sa mère se leva pur donner le pot de poudre de cheminette. Kingsley revient quelques instant plus tard en époussetant la suie qu'il avait mis sur sa cape en alertant ses collègues.

-Tonks, nous y allons. Merci Hermione et Ginny pour votre aide.

-Je viens avec vous, s'exclama Ginny.

-Ecoute, ginny, ce n'est pas ta place, tenta de la convaincre sa mère.

-Je veux voir la tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il comprendra qu'il est démasqué et que je lui reprendrais mon fils. De toute manière, vous ne me retiendrez jamais ici !

Hermione consulta du regard Kingsley qui haussa les épaules.

-Très bien, moi aussi mais avant tout, tu changes de tenue.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle était toujours vêtue d'une serviette. Elle remonta se rhabiller en rougissant.


	8. Chapter 8

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Rennaissance et Faux-Semblant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Dès qu'ils avaient entendu les cris, Hermione et elle s'étaient précipitées à l'intérieur de l'appartement, elles n'avaient pas pris la peine d'attendre l'équipe d'aurors que les accompagnaient ou même de discuter avec eux sur la manière d'intervenir. Elles avaient entendu des cris à l'intérieur, elles savaient qu'ils appartenaient à un être qu'elles aimaient et qu'elles devaient sauver. Mais ce que vit Ginny lui glaça le sang… Son frère Ron était au sol le visage tuméfié, le corps luisant d'un halo grisâtre qui ne présageait rien de bon mais un faible gémissement lui redonna espoir. James était à coté de son oncle, le visage lui aussi recouvert de traces de coups et entouré d'un halo verdâtre mais par contre, il n'émettait aucun son, ce qui lui laissait entrevoir une bien sombre découverte. Cependant ce qui l'effraya le plus, c'était la situation de son neveu Charlie.

Malfoy le tenait entre lui, la baguette d'Hermione et la sienne. Si l'une d'elles lançait un sort, Charlie serait immanquablement touché, Malfoy savait que jamais elles n'oseraient faire une chose pareille.

_-_Comment avez vous fait pour arriver jusqu'ici ? hurla le blond en collant la pointe de sa baguette dans le cou de son otage. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'étais Alan Cassidy ! Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir !

_-_Toujours aussi sûr de toi Malfoy, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton neutre. Tu es toujours persuadé que tu peux berner tout le monde.

_-_J'ai bien réussi à faire croire que je me rendais à Potter, répondit Drago Malfoy en esquissant un sourire mauvais. D'ailleurs que pensez_-_vous que dirait Potter du fait que j'ai couché avec sa femme ? Si le pauvre était encore vivant, ça le tuerait probablement, ajouta_-_t_-_il avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais.

Ginny sentit monter en elle une brutale envie de vomir, elle avait trahi la mémoire de son mari en couchant avec son pire ennemi. Certes Malfoy s'était fait passer pour un autre mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa faute. En attendant, cette mésaventure ne faisait qu'une chose, aucun homme n'était parfait et surtout pas Harry mais lui seul l'avait vraiment rendu heureuse. Toutefois malgré ses mensonges, Malfoy lui avait appris une chose, elle était enfin prête à fréquenter quelqu'un à nouveau, il fallait juste qu'elle fasse plus attention à celui qu'elle choisirait.

_-_Si Harry était encore vivant, je n'aurais jamais couché avec toi, répliqua sèchement Ginny. D'ailleurs maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, je n'ai jamais connu un aussi mauvais coup que toi.

Du coin de l'œil, la rouquine vit sa belle_-_sœur esquisser un sourire malgré la gravité de la situation, ce qui était bon signe. Par contre, ce qui le fut moins, ce fut la grimace qu'arbora Drago Malfoy.

_-_Tu ne disais pas ça à l'époque, grosse truie, grinça_-_t_-_il en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans la carotide de Charlie.

_-_Maman, geignit ce dernier resté jusqu'alors silencieux.

_-_Ça va aller mon chéri, je suis là, tout va bien se finir maintenant.

_-_Tu es bien optimiste, Granger, susurra perfidement Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas en position de force. Je tiens ton gamin alors vous allez me laisser sortir d'ici et je vous le rendrais.

Ginny consulta du regard sa belle_-_sœur mais celle_-_ci continuait de fixer le blond. Elle était tentée d'accepter sa proposition surtout avec les aurors présents à l'extérieur, cependant son expérience et surtout son instinct lui dictait de se méfier, elle pressentait un coup fourré de la part de leur ancien camarade d'école.

_-_Qu'est ce qui nous garantie que tu tiendras paroles ? fit Hermione.

_-_Rien, c'est ça qui rend la partie intéressante, répondit_-_il en souriant d'un air mauvais. De toute manière, vous n'avez pas le choix. Ou vous me laissez partir et tu reverras peut_-_être ton geignard, Granger ou plutôt Weasley, ou vous refusez, nous nous battons et dans la confusion qu'il va y avoir, je le tue. Vous me tuerez vraisemblablement mais le gamin sera déjà mort.

_-_Tu te doutes que nous ne sommes pas venues seules ! s'écria Ginny. Kingsley et Tonks sont dehors avec des aurors.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir qui la fit frémir et qui lui fit aussi comprendre que cette révélation venait de leur faire perdre un avantage stratégique. La mine inquiète qu'afficha Malfoy le lui confirma d'ailleurs.

_-_Vous allez leur dire de partir d'ici sinon je tue le gamin ! Et dites leurs aussi ….

Il ne put finir sa phrase car un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres l'interrompit, Ginny remarqua alors que son frère s'était traîné au pied de Malfoy dont il agrippait fermement la jambe.

_-_Tu ne toucheras pas à mon fils ! murmura_-_t_-_il d'un ton ferme malgré ses blessures.

0o0o0o0

Ron émergea lentement de son sommeil. Il avait les muscles endoloris et l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaures lui était passé dessus au galop. Il entendait vaguement qu'on parlait sans qu'il comprenne quelque chose et sa première tentative pour ouvrir les yeux n'eut pour résultat que de lui arracher un gémissement de douleur tellement la luminosité était violente. En outre, cela eut pour conséquence que les personnes qui parlaient se rapprochent de lui et leur permettent alors de les reconnaître.

_-_Ron, tu es reveillé ? fit Hermione en lui prenant la main.

_-_Où suis_-_je ? murmura_-_t_-_il. Et comment Charlie et James ? Et Malfoy ?

_-_Tu es à Ste Mangouste, lui répondit tendrement son épouse. Charlie est rentré à la maison, il y a quinze jours et James s'est réveillé la semaine dernière, il a repris assez de forces pour aller faire un tour dans l'hôpital avec Ginny et ta mère. Quant à Malfoy… Il a été condamné hier à un emprisonnement à vie à Azkaban…

_-_Dommage que les Détraqueurs ne la gardent plus, murmura_-_t_-_il en avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Il refit une tentative pour ouvrir les yeux et grâce à Hermione qui s'était placé entre lui et la source de lumière qui lui avait arraché un cri lors de son premier essai, il y parvint. Ron lut sur le visage de sa femme un immense soulagement mélangé à une expression craintive qu'il devina comme étant lié à ses futurs questions.

_-_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre le moment où j'ai agrippé Malfoy et aujourd'hui ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ? fit_-_il en allant droit au but.

_-_Pas maintenant, M. Weasley, intervint à cet instant là un médicomage en blouse verte que Ron n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque là. Je vais devoir vous examiner pour déterminer si vous n'avez aucune séquelle de votre séquestration et de votre coma magique.

_-_Je vais bien, maugréa_-_t_-_il. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et de serrer contre moi ma famille… et de manger aussi.

Un sourire apparu sur la mine soucieuse d'Hermione et elle lui sera encore plus fermement la main.

_-_Je ne suis pas certain, M. Weasley, que ce soit une bonne idée de manger dans votre état, fit le guérisseur avec un air sévère.

_-_Chez Ron, le fait de manger est plutôt signe de bonne santé, murmura Hermione avec un petit rire.

_-_Je n'en doute pas mais je puis toutefois pas l'autoriser à manger. De ce que nous en savons, votre mari n'a rien avaler de solide depuis au moins un mois et demi. Nos potions reconstituantes et nutritives n'avaient que pour but de lui redonner des forces. Cependant son système digestif s'en ai retrouvé moins sollicité…

_-_C'est quoi ce charabia ? les interrompit_-_il, légèrement excédé q'on parle de lui à la troisième personne en sa présence. Quand est ce que j'aurai le droit de sortir ? Combien de temps suis_-_je resté inconscient ? Et surtout quand est ce que j'aurai le droit de manger ?

Il vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel comme à chaque fois qu'il disait une énormité tandis que le guérisseur tentait de répondre à ses questions. Est_-_ce parce que ses explications étaient incompréhensibles et soporifiques ou que la présence d'Hermione à ces cotés le rassurait et l'apaisait, néanmoins le résultat fut_-_il qu'il s'endormit et que pour la première fois depuis des années, ses rêves ne furent pas peuplés par des accusations de la part de sa famille et d'Harry sur ses responsabilités dans la mort de celui_-_ci et au contraire, ce dernier vint s'excuser de lui avoir causé tant de tracas, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer à négliger sa famille s'il ne voulait pas qu'il revienne d'entre les morts pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure puis il éclata de rire qui se transformèrent bien vite en gazouillis d'enfants.

Ron se réveilla lentement lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui tirait les cheveux. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit près de sa tête, son fils Argan.

_-_Bonjour, bonhomme, croassa_-_t_-_il. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme, toi…

Le sourire de son fils s'élargit et il se remit à gazouiller joyeusement.

_-_Papa ? fit une petite voix fluette.

_-_Coucou Kareen, tu vas bien ma puce ?

Cette dernière sauta sur le lit et alla se réfugier à dans ses bras avec son petit frère. Ron lui caressa les cheveux tandis qu'elle entreprit de lui raconter tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver pendant son absence. Ron trouva étonnant qu'une fillette de sept ans puisse avoir tant de chose à raconter mais cela lui faisait du bien de l'écouter. Alors qu'elle parlait depuis au moins vingt minutes, la porte de la chambre grinça et Hermione y pénétra en traînant à moitié leur fils Charlie, elle paraissait d'ailleurs le sermonner à en voir l'expression contrite qui s'affichait sur le visage du garçon et lorsque celui_-_ci remarqua son père éveillé, il se figea sur place. Cet attitude intrigua Ron qui interrogea du regard Hermione qui détourna les yeux sans répondre. Il demanda donc à rester seul avec son fils aîné.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Charlie ?

_-_Rien, Papa… fit le garçon sans poser le regard sur lui.

_-_Voyons Charlie, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Son fils tenta de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux et se mit à marmonner indistinctement.

_-_Tu sais que si ta mère était là, elle t'obligerait à t'excuser et à recommencer dès le début.

Charlie rougit façon Weasley et répéta ses paroles de manière non pas plus sonore mais tout du moins plus compréhensible.

_-_Je t'ai cru mort lorsque Malfoy t'a envoyé le Doloris… Je ne te croyais pas quand tu disais que l'on viendrait nous sauver…

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de son fils aîné.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, tu avais le droit de ne pas me croire… tenta de le rassurer Ron.

_-_Ce n'est pas ça ! Si je te disais ce que j'ai fais, tu vas croire que je suis un lâche… Tu ne voudras plus de moi comme fils.

_-_Qu'est ce qui te fait croire cela ? C'est Malfoy qui t'a prétendu cela ?

_-_Je le sais ! Tu m'as toujours dis qu'un Weasley était courageux… Moi, je n'ai pas ton courage ou celui de James.

Ron esquissa un sourire et attira près de lui Charlie.

_-_James est un cas particulier, c'est le fils d'Harry et Ginny, qui sont bien loi d'être dans la norme… Avant de fréquenter ton oncle Harry et ta mère, je pensais que j'étais courageux et je n'avouais jamais lorsque j'étais terrifié mais avec eux, j'ai appris ce qu'était le vrai courage… Celui d'accepter que je n'étais pas parfait, celui d'oser dire tout haut mes opinions… enfin sauf avec ta mère…

0o0o0o0

Hermione referma doucement la porte sur son fils et son mari. La discussion entre eux deux était apparemment bien partie, elle avait toute confiance en Ron pour qu'il renoue le lien avec Charlie. Elle avait eu peur que ce dernier soit irrémédiablement choqué par les événements qu'il venait de subir car il avait plusieurs fois refusé de l'accompagner voir son père à Ste Mangouste. Molly avait tenté de la rassurer en prétendant que c'était coutumier à cet âge là et qu'il ne fallait pas trop le brusquer si elle en croyait sa longue expérience. Cependant Hermione s'effrayait plus que son fils aîné n'ai plus confiance en lui et que peu à peu, il ne s'éloigne de leur famille.

Finalement elle avait du fortement insister pour que Charlie accepte d'aller voir son père à Ste Mangouste. Elle avait remarqué avec un immense soulagement que Ron s'était aperçu de la gêne de leur fils et l'avait pris à part. Elle emmena donc Kareen et Argan jusqu'au salon de thé du cinquième étage où elle retrouva Ginny et Molly.

_-_Comment va Ron ? demanda cette dernière. Il reprends des forces ? Je devrais peut_-_être aller le voir. Tu lui as laissé Charlie ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il va fatiguer son père plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà ?

Hermione échangea un sourire complice avec Ginny. Molly Weasley ne changerait pas malgré les années, elle serait toujours aussi protectrice avec ses enfants et Ron en particulier. En un sens, cela la réconfortait, sa belle_-_mère avait été un soutien pour toute sa famille ainsi que de bons nombres de personnes de l'Ordre du Phénix, aussi bien pendant qu'après la guerre. Combien de fois était_-_elle allé pleurer dans ses bras parce qu'elle ne pouvait et ne voulait le faire dans ceux d'Harry ou de Ron ? Le premier parce qu'il avait avant tout besoin de son soutien et non pas des craintes, quant au second… Il était bien souvent la cause de ses pleurs. Cela avait duré jusqu'à une bataille plus sanglante que les autres qui les avait conduit à s'avouer mutuellement leurs sentiments de peur de se perdre.

_-_Ron et Charlie avaient grand besoin d'une discussion entre hommes, expliqua_-_t_-_elle en se servant une tasse de thé.

_-_Charlie n'est pas un peu jeune pour avoir ce type de discussion, il n'est même pas encore à Poudlard, s'écria Molly avec surprise.

Hermione ne comprit pas dans un premier temps la réflexion de sa belle_-_mère mais la lueur narquoise dans le regard de Ginny l'éclaira rapidement et elle éclata de rire. Celui_-_ci s'amplifia encore et encore, du coin de l'œil rempli de larmes, elle remarqua qu'elle était devenue le centre d'attention du salon et que sa belle_-_mère et sa belle_-_sœur la regardaient avec effarement. Toutefois cela ne la dérangeait pas car plus elle riait, plus elle sentait la tension l'a quitter. Pendant des années, elle avait accumulé des peurs et des craintes… de perdre son fils et son mari, que ce dernier la quitte à tout jamais, que sa famille soit démantelée une nouvelle fois par son ancien camarade d'école Drago Malfoy… Tout cela s'échappait en même temps qu'elle riait.

_-_Hermione, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui te prends ? la questionna Molly.

_-_Ce n'est rien, Molly … parvient_-_elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire. Vous vous êtes totalement trompée sur le sens de mes paroles… Charlie et Ron ont juste une discussion sur ce qui vient de leur arriver.

_-_Bien sûr, murmura sa belle_-_mère en continuant à la scruter avec un regard supicieux. Et ton fou_-_rire à ma question vient de là ?

_-_oui, fit simplement Hermione avant de se tourner vers Ginny et de lui demander des nouvelles sur l'état de James.

**Epilogue :**

Six mois plus tard 

Ginny venait de finir une nouvelle journée particulièrement éreintante. Elle avait fini sa journée en se faisant draguer par un maladroit qui avait glissé sur sa baguette dans sa cuisine, certes il était séduisant mais il n'avait pas deux noises de jugeote. En outre la dernière fois que cela s'était produit, elle avait failli perdre son fils James, son neveu et son frère et elle avait décrété qu'elle ne sortirait plus avec l'un de ses patients.

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre en espérant que pour une fois, elle ne serait pas en retard pour récupérer James. En voyant que son vœu ne s'était pas réalisé, elle transplana devant la porte du domicile de Ron et Hermione. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra.

_-_Kareen ! James ! Venez ici tout de suite ! s'entendit_-_elle accueillir par la voix puissantes de son frère.

_-_Bonsoir Ron, intervint_-_elle. Qu'ont encore fait nos dangers publics ?

_-_'Soir Gin, répondit Ron. Ils ont utilisé ma baguette pour tester des sorts sur Argan.

_-_Des sorts ?

_-_Rien que je ne puisse réparer malgré ce qu'en disent certaines, grogna Ron en s'éloignant avec raideur.

_-_Hermione est dans son bureau, je suppose ?

_-_Je ne sais pas ! Demande à Charlie ! fit_-_il en claquant sèchement la porte de la chambre de sa fille.

Ginny observa un instant la porte close en soupirant. Son frère ne s'améliorait guère en prenant de l'âge, elle pensait que les évènements de l'année dernière auraient fini par lui mettre un peu de plomb dan la tête mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Il avait encore du se disputer avec Hermione pour quelques futiles raisons.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau d'Hermione qu'elle trouva en train de lire un parchemin qu'elle paraissait trouver extrêmement rébarbatif.

_-_Je ne te dérange pas ? fit Ginny en embrassant sa belle_-_sœur.

_-_Au contraire ! Tu vas me permettre de me changer les idées.

_-_Un problème avec Ron ?

Hermione lança un soupir désabusé en se radossant tristement sur sa chaise.

_-_S'il n'y en avait qu'un… Il est impossible ! Un jour, il est adorable et le lendemain et il se montre le parfait goujat.

_-_Comme d'habitude donc, blagua_-_t_-_elle. Plus sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_-_Il fait sa tête de mule parce que je refuse de prendre un peu de repos. Franchement, tu me trouves fatiguée ?

Ginny l'observa et malgré quelques traits tirés, elle trouva Hermione resplendissante.

_-_Au contraire même !

_-_Bien ! Alors tu iras dire à ton cher frère que je le remercie de sa sollicitude mais je sais encore prendre soin de moi et que j'irai me reposer quand je m'en sentirai le besoin… J'ai déjà porté trois enfants avant celui_-_là… Il me croit en sucre ou quoi ?

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas tous mes frères sont comme ça…

Ginny s'arrêta quelques instants en réalisant ce que Hermione venait d'avouer par inadvertance. Elle avait pourtant été la première à qui elle s'était confié pour les trois précédents et cela avant même qu'elle n'ose en parler à Ron. Cela la blessait que son amie n'est pas respectée leur coutume.

_-_Et quand est ce que tu comptais me l'annoncer ?

_-_Vous annoncez quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

_-_Que tu étais enceinte pardi !

_-_Oh ça ! fit sa belle_-_sœur en rougissant.

_-_oui ça !

_-_Bientôt… Avec Ron, on pensait le garder secret encore quelque temps…


End file.
